The Confession
by Safarigirl
Summary: Touga finally regains his memories and confronts Utena about his 'true' emotions for her, but she has moved on with ahem her favorite princess. Touga is determined to breakup the happy twosome at any means to be with Utena. UPDATED
1. Part I Confession

The Confession  
  
Rated R -- Mature content, some sexual innuendo and langauge (Drama)  
  
By Safarigirl  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shoujo Kakamei Utena, just using the characters.^_^  
  
Please have mercy on my soul; I am not a great writer, so if the story seems a bit off beat at times I apologize. I think I am getting better at writing for a novice. *Hehe at least my typing speed has improved greatly.  
********  
  
It's a nice relaxing day in May. The warm sunlight shone brightly on our naked bodies in the hammock. We could feel the cool breeze brush against us from the lake. I held her body against mines as we lay together, for a quiet Saturday afternoon in the back yard of our house by the lake. I stroked her long purple hair gently as she laid sleep on my bare breasts. Even in her sleep she was gorgeous. Her long amethyst tresses covered my body like a blanket. My ocean-blue eyes were mesmerized by her luscious lips as I traced them with my index finger.  
  
"Sigh, to bad this perfect afternoon can't last," Utena thought gazing at the clear blue sky.  
  
I enjoyed spending my weekend afternoons with Anthy. We had been together for 8 years now, since we were reunited when I was 16 yrs old. It took me a while to get use to her "change" in appearance and personality but I definitely like her better this way. We rarely talked about the past, but today that may prove different.  
  
***Flashback moment***  
  
I got a phone call 2 days ago from my old friend Miki. Yes, Miki Kaoru, if your wondering. Anthy and I bumped into Miki at a symphony two years ago. The weird thing about running into him was that he didn't remember us. The whole reason for Anthy and me going to the symphony was because we heard Miki was performing on his piano of course.  
  
When we finally met up with Miki-kun after the concert, we were a little shock to notice that we weren't the only students from Ohtori "cursed by an ageless façade". Besides the slightly longer blue hair, he was definitely taller even than me, yet Miki didn't look a day older than maybe 16 or 17 years old. Miki-kun nearly blacked out when he saw us."  
  
Later we found out that everyone at Ohtori had no recollection of Anthy and my existence. Yet, Anthy and I remembered everything about our past experience with End of the World. But, the Student Council members forgot about it, like nothing happened, until something triggers their memory. Like our appearance which triggered Miki's memory of the 'duels' and 'End of the World'.  
  
Well, ever since that incident, Miki has become a close friend of ours once again. He even attended our wedding.  
  
Two days ago Miki called me, saying he had bumped into Touga at a local coffee shop. Hai, Touga Kiryuu. He said they talked for a bit about their careers and there past with the student council. Miki said Touga was oblivious to the ideal of 'duels' and 'end of the world', until he mentioned my name. That's when everything flooded back into his mind. The memories almost caused him blackout.  
  
After about two hours of conversation revolving around duels and revolution, Touga asked Miki if he knew of my whereabouts. Miki said he was hesitant about answering the question, but finally told Touga that we were friends and kept in touch with each other. Miki gave Touga my phone number, I was quite annoyed by that, but Miki said he gave him my number because Touga had something to tell me, something important.  
  
Well, the next day, I got a call from Touga. Luckily, Anthy wasn't home when he called, she wouldn't have liked that. I recognized his voice right away, it was deeper, but the same, smooth and seductive. He wouldn't tell me what was so important over the phone so we scheduled to meet each other.  
  
I suggested we meet at my restaurant "The Rose Café". Yep, I own a restaurant in downtown Tokyo; I opened it right after I graduated college. We agree to meet there at 2 pm Saturday.  
  
This brings us to today, Saturday. Well, I didn't tell Anthy I was meeting Touga. She really didn't like him too much and neither did I. He was such a jackass sometimes, playing games with girls' heads back Ohtori Academy; he was almost as bad as that bastard Akio. I just told her I was going to complete some paperwork at the restaurant Saturday afternoon. Nevertheless, I am kind of curious what's so important he have to tell me in person.  
  
***End of Flashback moment***  
  
Sigh. I should get going, it's 12:44PM," Utena whisper softly looking at her watch. Utena slithered off the hammock quietly, so she wouldn't wake her lover. She stood, stark naked, her ocean-blue eyes beaming at the calm crystal blue lake. She turned and looked at Anthy still sleeping comfortably on the hammock.  
  
"I'll see you later, my love," Utena whispered, as she leaned over and kissed her cheek. Utena walked into her lake house to bathe and get dress. Thirty-five minutes later she was in her jeep driving to the restaurant to meet Touga. It's been 10 years, I wonder if he has changed much? Utena thought to herself, driving down the freeway.  
  
"Damn that traffic," Utena cursed, looking at the clock on the dashboard. "I am ten minutes late. "Well, knowing Touga, he's probably late as well," Utena said with a smirk.  
  
Utena walked into her restaurant, smiling and greeting her employees and customers. Utena looked around, not noticing anyone out of the ordinary. She was just about to ask one her employees if they had seen a man, when she suddenly noticed a red-headed man sitting at table in the corner looking out the window.  
  
Utena blinked twice as though unsure of the sight before her. "Is that Touga?" she thought. He had shorter hair, it was cut professionally, like how most business men wear their hair and he had a goatee. He was also wearing a black business suit. She was sure it was Touga because of blood- red hair; plus he still had that young playboy look and persona no matter how much he tried to change.  
  
Utena walked toward his table in the far left corner of the restaurant. "Is this seat taken?" she asked wryly standing in front of his table. Touga's head did a double take. "Tenjou.Utena," he said in a surprised tone.  
  
"Good afternoon. Oh, please sit, I've been waiting," he said hastily. Utena bowed slightly, "I am very sorry for being late, bad traffic," Utena apologized. "That's ok, I haven't been waiting long," Touga said reassuring.  
  
They both sat at the table quietly for about two minutes. Not knowing what to say to each other after 10 years.  
  
"I almost didn't recognize you, without the long hair and smooth face," Utena said breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Well, its company policy that I have short hair, being the vice-president, I have to set an example you know, for my subordinates. As for the goatee, I just wanted a change in appearance," Touga said with a grin and idly straightening his posture in the chair so he could get a better look at the pink haired young women sitting across from him.  
  
"Well, I can say the same for you Tenjou, you look softer," Touga said abruptly noticing Utena's appearance. She now had shoulder length pink hair; one side of her hair was tucked behind her ear, revealing a pair of pearl earrings. She was wearing a pink and white stripped tank-top and a tan khaki-skirt with sandals. She also had a cross-shaped necklace around her neck. "You look very pretty, Tenjou," Touga said softly with a faint smile.  
  
"Thank you," Utena replied blushing. "Well, I feel underdressed compared to you," Utena said sheepishly pointing out his business suit attire. Touga glance down at his clothes "Well, I have a late business meeting, at 5PM today," he let out a soft sigh. "I am always at the office working" he rolled his eyes slightly.  
  
Touga's eyes roamed around the restaurant noticing the customers, thinking what to say to Utena. She didn't seem to be remotely trying to initiate a conversation; like her mind was elsewhere. Her ocean-blue eyes was focused on something outside the window they where seated in from of.  
  
"So Utena." Touga spoke casually bringing his eyes back to hers. Utena winced as though slightly startled from his cold-sounding voice breaking her concentration "Yeah?" she finally replied.  
  
"So, what do you remember about the past, if you don't object to me asking?" Touga asked his voice sounding more serious.  
  
**TBC**  
  
Next Episode: Reminisce  
  
*Please R&R* 


	2. Part II Reminisce

Utena turned her head towards the window peering at the cars driving down the street, bringing her left hand up to rest her head on. "I remember everything" she replied calmly. "I remember the duels I had against you and all the student council members, Akio being the end of the world, the arena in the forest, and the rose bride," she leaned off of her hand and glared at Touga.  
  
"Yes, the rose bride" Touga said with a brief pause. "Wasn't she a wit.....ch," Touga said softly rubbing his chin and Utena hastily interrupting "She wasn't a witch," her voice sounding a bit defensive. "I am sorry, I didn't mean ..... it that way, it was just.....when you mentioned the rose bride that's what popped in my head," Touga said in an apologetic tone.  
  
"So what do you remember?" Utena inquired, avoiding eye contact. "I remember you, and losing to you in a duel," Touga said gazing at Utena ocean-blue eyes smiling most seductively. "Is that all you remember?" Utena said wryly with a soft chuckle in her voice. "Well, I remember you crying, when I beat you for the first time," Touga said leaning on the table looking at Utena with a most mischievous smile.  
  
"Really," Utena said crossing her arms and staring at Touga nonchalantly. "I also remember the rose bride, beautiful flawless tan skin, lavender hair and glasses. Touga propped off the table and massaged his eyebrows with uncertainty. "But I can't remember her name." "What was it...." he mumbled with a baffled look upon his face. "Anthy Himemiya," Utena finally replied with a somewhat breathily tone.  
  
"Yeah, that was her name," Touga said, his voice sounding satisfied. "I wonder what happened to her," Touga said staring at Utena's blank facial expression.  
  
"Shall I order us some tea?" Utena asked looking at Touga's now solemn expression. "Uhmm, yeah sure," Touga blurted out. "Ryo," Utena gestured to the dark-haired waiter. "Yes, Tenjou-san, can I get you something," the dark-haired waiter said smiling softly. "Yes, two cups of tea please."  
  
"Of course," the dark-haired waiter bowed and walked away. "You have a nice restaurant, Tenjou," Touga said smiling. "Thank you," Utena said looking at Touga piercing blue eyes.  
  
The waiter returned, placing the tea on the table. Utena bowed at the young waiter. "So you had something important to tell me, Touga," Utena said slyly, stirring her tea.  
  
"Uhmm, I do" Touga said picking up his cup of tea and sipping it slowly. "So what's so important, I'm dying to know," Utena said as she slowly tips the cup of tea to her glossy pink lips.  
  
Touga slowly placed his tea cup down and tilted back in his seat, folding his arms across his broad chest. "You are?" Touga trying to sound surprised avoiding the conversation a little. "Yes," Utena replied softly and sipped her tea again. "I am here aren't I, so stop avoiding the question and spill it," Utena said with her famous smug smile.  
  
"Okay, well I am not use to saying such things, because it's not my nature, but here it goes," Touga responds with a sigh. Utena fixated her eyes on Touga, as he avoids eye contact with her, by looking out the window. "Damn, Touga seem a little nervous, I hope it isn't bad news" Utena thought.  
  
Touga adjusts his red necktie anxiously and clears his throat. "Utena, every since I got my memory back, I realized there was something I wanted to tell you. But, once you left Ohtori, I didn't have a chance to, so I just forgot."  
  
Utena shifts in her sit, seeming more interested.  
  
"Not that I wanted to forget, but the feeling came back to me when I remember all that happened in the past." Touga picked up his cup of tea and sipped it tensely looking intently into the cup of warm brown liquid. Utena straightened her posture in the seat in anticipation.  
  
"What I am trying to say is that.....I care for you..... No, I love you, Tenjou Utena" Tougu stuttered out.  
  
Utena's ocean-blue eyes widened as they glared at the nervous Touga in shock.  
  
"What do you mean you love me?" Utena asked rhetorically. "I had these feelings for you for a while; I just didn't know how to express them. You were so wrapped in saving the rose bride, fighting in the duel of revolution and meeting your prince. I just never got a chance to tell you how I felt," Touga explained moving his hand over Utena's. "And then you left the academy all of a sudden...," his voiced trailed a bit.  
  
"Look, Touga" Utena smiled and paused. "I am flattered, but...." she blushes and shakes her head. "But, what?" he smiles softly at her and connect his eyes with hers. "We don't have to do anything, we can start out slow. Go on a few dates and get to now each other better" he smiled at her and rubs her hand that's under his.  
  
"Touga, I am married" Utena mumbled softly, sliding her hand from under his, and he notices the diamond wedding band on her finger. He stares at it and looks back up at her; thinking how come he didn't notice the ring until now. Utena places her left hand under the table.  
  
"Oh" Touga said almost speechless. "Touga, I am sorry to be so blunt, but you really hurt my feelings back at Ohtori. I don't know if you remember, but you pretended to be my prince which was a lie. You used that lie to defeat me and that really hurt me, my prince meant everything to me back then" Utena said passionately.  
  
"Touga, I never hated you, we had some nice conversations, but I hated the way you used people, to get what you wanted" Utena said looking out the window. "Maybe if you weren't such a manipulative, obnoxious playboy, who used women, maybe, just maybe we could've had something special," Utena turned her head and looked at Touga's blank expression.  
  
Touga uncrossed his legs and inclined against the table closer to the pinked haired young woman.  
  
"I am sorry for manipulating you like that," Touga said remorsefully. "I guess I am the unlucky one, in love with a woman who only thought of me as an obnoxious playboy. " Well, I wasn't the only one who thought of you like that," Utena said with a slight chuckle in her voice.  
  
"Well, I suppose I deserved that comment," Touga said leaning backwards from the table crossing his arms and legs and tossing his red hair from his face. "Well, the 'man' you're married to is really lucky; you're something special, Tenjou Utena" Touga remarks, grabbing the cup of tea and stares aimlessly at Utena's bright blue eyes.  
  
Utena turns her head ignoring the comment.  
  
"I am going to order us something to eat, I am a bit famished" Utena signals the waiter over to her table. "Can I get you something Tenjou-san?" the waiter answers. "Two orders of 'Today's Special', please." "Sure, be back soon with your order" the waiter writes down the order and leaves.  
  
"So how long have you been married, if you don't mind me asking?" "Two years," Utena answered. "Hmmm, I am a little envious," Touga said stroking his goatee. "Why?" Utena ask with a soft smile. "Because I have no one to share my busy life with and you do. All I have is a little black book."  
  
"You will meet someone one day" Utena sky-blue beamed at Touga. Touga laughing slightly "You are still an optimist, aren't you Tenjou?" Utena looked at Touga, and chuckled "I guess I am."  
  
"You ordered two plates of 'Today's Special'?" a soft voice asks.  
  
Utena turns her head at the familiar voice "Anthy what are you doing here?"  
  
To be continued.......Next Episode: Deceit  
. 


	3. Part III Deceit

Touga looks out the window not noticing the young woman.  
  
"Well, don't sound too surprise Utena," Anthy says sarcastically.  
  
"I am so sorry... I just thought".....Touga interrupts with a astonish expression upon his face "H-H-Himemiya....Anthy...What are you doing here?"  
  
"Geez, aren't we all just happy to see me today?" Anthy laughs and put the food on the table. Touga stares analytically at Anthy.  
  
"Uhhm, you can stop gawking at me now Kiryuu-san," Anthy said blushing. "Oh, I am just a little shocked to see you here, sorry. You just seem so different." he said noticing her long silk purple tresses, flowing down her back, and sparkling sea-green eyes. She was wearing a light-green skirt and white button up blouse. "She's even being humorous, so unlike the passive and shy rose bride," he thought.  
  
"So do you Kiryuu Touga," the lavender-haired young woman said with a slight smile. "So you work here Anthy?" Touga asks curiously. "Hardly, I am co-owner with Utena" she smiled at Utena. Utena's face lit up. "Well, I do most of the work anyway, Anthy spends most her time writing and publishing books," Utena flashes a flirtatious grin at Anthy. Touga raises an eyebrow at the subtle flirting between the two young women.  
  
"So, you're a writer," Touga stated and glanced at Anthy. "Yes, I've published one book already, maybe you've read it. "Well, I doubt that, I haven't read any books lately, I barely have time to read the newspaper, with my busy work schedule," Touga said stroking his chin, arms still fairly crossed.  
  
"I think you'll like Anthy's book," Utena said raising her eyebrows. "Really, what is the name of your book; maybe I'll check it out?" "World's End and its published under my married name Tenjou, A.," Anthy stated with an enticing smile. Touga's jaw dropped to the floor as a stunned and speechless look graced his handsome face.  
  
"Well I am going to get some drinks for us, I'll be right back," Anthy replied and walked away from the table. "Touga are you okay, you look a little pale?" Utena asked. "Uhhm, yeah, it's just the title of the book...is" Utena interrupted "Well, the book is about the past, she wrote it back in college but published it a year ago. I think you should read it, maybe it will explain some unanswered questions about end of the world," Utena said sipping the last bit of her tea.  
  
"Well, I am quite curious about the book, but I am most curious with Anthy's last name" Touga leaned across the table to meet her sapphire-eyes. "Well, isn't it obvious, we are married," Utena said rolling her eyes at Touga and sighing. "So I guess you and I don't have a chance in hell?" Touga said smoothly looking Utena up and down.  
  
Utena turned her head toward some people walking in the restaurant entrance and smiles. "Nope, I love her too much, she's my 'princess' and I am her 'prince'. We shine together." "I see...you found something eternal in her, she was your miracle," Touga muttered softly and stood up from the table. "I will always love you Tenjou-kun, don't hesitate to call me," he whispered in her ear before he walked toward the door and exited the restaurant.  
  
Utena sighed and looked at Touga out of the restaurant window as he entered his limousine and shook her head.  
  
"One day your find your shining thing Touga," she uttered softly.  
  
"Sorry for taking so long ...I....," Anthy paused looking around the room. "Where is Kiryuu-san?" she asked. "He left, kind of out of the blue if you know what I mean," Utena pointed out. "What where you two talking about anyway" Anthy asked as she seated herself beside her prince. Utena stretched her slender arms around her princess and gestured for them to get up from the table. "Let's get out of here, I'll tell you all about it on our way home," she kissed her wife on the cheek and they left the restaurant.  
  
Touga sat in his limousine headed back to his business office sulking.  
  
I can't believe she rejected me for the second time in my life. Damn that Tenjou. Maybe that's why I want her so much, because she's the only female to reject me. And she married that, that, Himemiya Anthy. Not like I am against alternative lifestyle relationships, I slept with a few men in my life, for different reasons of course. But I should have expected they would have ended up together, they where so wrapped up in each other, the noble prince saving the damsel in distress.  
  
"Ahhh," Touga slams his head against the leather seat and closes his eyes. Well, I can't blame you Tenjou for wedding Himemiya. She is beautiful, charming, seductive and a princess; everything anyone can ask for. But, Tenjou Utena you have something else. You had a way of touching everyone's heart; perhaps you not only revolutionized the rose bride, but everyone else as well.  
  
"I am not going to give up you that easy Tenjou-kun," Touga muttered with a malicious smile. You will be mines," he chuckled under his breath.  
  
To be continued------------------ Sorry folks ^_^  
  
Next Episode: Seduction Touga has a devious plan to break up Utena's marriage so he can be with her. But he needs help to do it. Ciao  
  
-------Sorry all you Touga fans (please don't kill me), every good soap opera needs a deceitful person and Touga seem like a great candidate for this story. Not like I hated him in the series (well he wasn't on my favorite character list either), but he's evil enuff to play the part------- --- 


	4. Part IV Seduction

Seduction {Drama} Rated R for mild language and sexual innuendo Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SKU characters in this Fanfic, but I wish I did :)  
  
Three weeks later......  
  
Utena enters her lake house and crashes on the sofa. "Oh, what a busy day at the restaurant, so many customers," the pink-haired beauty lets out a tiring sigh.  
  
I wondered were Anthy is? Utena glances at the ticking wall clock, which reads 4:07 pm. She should be home by now. Utena gets off the sofa and stretches her slender athletic body. "Maybe I'll go running in the morning," Utena mumbled to herself.  
  
"Hello Utena!" Anthy walks though the living room door, her sea-green eyes gleaming.  
  
"Welcome home!" Utena exclaimed still stretching in front of the sofa.  
  
Anthy walked towards Utena and pushes her on the sofa. Anthy flops down on the sofa besides her smiling.  
  
"So how was the signing for your new book?" Utena asked pulling Anthy into an embrace.  
  
"It went better than I expected. I autographed about 200 or so books, maybe more, I lost count," the purple-haired princess chuckled and leaned back against her lover's tight embrace.  
  
"Wow, that's great, your books are selling well," Utena said resting her chin on Anthy's shoulder still hugging her from behind.  
  
Anthy broke away from Utena's tight embrace and straddled her prince on the sofa practically pinning the pink-haired young woman against the sofa. Utena gazed into her wife's sea-green eyes feeling her whole body blush profusely.  
  
The purple-haired princess smiled enticingly. "I couldn't have written these two books without your help, my prince." Anthy brushed Utena's lips with a soft deep kiss and hopped off of her lover's lap smiling.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Utena asked in a disappointing tone. Anthy walking toward the bedroom, "I am going to take a short nap before we have dinner." Anthy stopped at the bedroom entrance; she tossed her long purple tresses over her shoulder and glanced at her lover with a flirtatious smile.  
  
"You're such a tease...Himemiya," Utena slammed her head against the sofa in displeasure. Anthy knew Utena only called her by her maiden name when she was getting irritated. But she knew she had Utena wrapped around her finger.  
  
"You can come join me....'Utena-sama'," Anthy said seductively. Utena's ocean-blue eyes widen and she jumps off the sofa, her cheeks were flushed with the brightest hue of red.  
'Meanwhile at Kiryuu Condominium Resort.....'  
  
Tougu gets out his king sized bed and walks toward his bedroom window overlooking Tokyo city. He watches the sunset behind the city while sipping a tall glass of red wine.  
  
Touga sighs as a pair of soft pale hands moves over his naked body, lightly caressing his back and slowly moving toward his smooth masculine chest.  
  
"So, you're awake?" Touga replies more like a statement than a question, his voice sounding disappointing.  
  
"Well, I missed you, why don't come back to bed Touga-san" the dusty-blonde haired woman asks, hugging Touga's naked body from behind.  
  
Touga gently removes the blonde's arms from around his body, not in the mood for subtle groping, and walks toward his beverage bar.  
  
"I am not tired or in the 'mood' right now," Touga states annoyingly as he prepare himself another glass of wine.  
  
The dusty-haired blonde falls back down on the bed warily, "Touga-san, you have been acting strange the past few weeks."  
  
Touga walks back toward the large balcony window. His eyes focused on the orange-blue horizon awaiting nightfall.  
  
"Humph....Have I really been acting so strangely Yui-chan?" Touga replies subtly, and then sips the wine slowly as he watches the evening sky.  
  
"Yes, you have....I mean.... You seem more distant than usual when we.....you know.....'make love' and you shaved your goatee which I really liked," the blonde says looking at the bare back of red-headed man.  
  
"Oh, I thought you like role playing and my 'new' look?" Touga said laughing a bit under his breath.  
  
"Well, I do.....I mean.... I like everything about you and I like to please you in bed Touga-san, but..," the blonde trails off nervously. Touga turns away from the window and peers at the dusty-haired blonde with his ice-blue eyes coolly. "Please don't stop on my account," he shows a slight smirk on his rose lips.  
  
"Well, I quite enjoy your past role playing outfits you like for me to wear, like the French maid and dominatrix outfit, but..." Touga puts down the glass and walks towards the bed looking at the blonde as she gets nervous a bit.  
  
"But...but this new 'get up' is...is just plain weird," the blonde stuttered out sliding her naked body off the large bed.  
  
Touga stops at the edge of the bed and stares at the anxious blonde, who's now picking up her clothes off the floor. "Well, I don't expect you to like the outfit, it's strictly MY fantasy not YOURS," the red-headed man rejoinders with an irritated tone.  
  
"Fuck you Touga!" the blonde exclaim as she puts on her skirt. "What kind of person fantasizes about a girl wearing a black military-style boy's school uniform, with pink hair? That's just freakin' weird" the blonde retorts. "I've been wearing it for you for past couple of weeks and I tired of it."  
  
Touga crashes down on the bed. "Yui... just leave...you are really starting to annoy me."  
  
"Fine, I will" the blonde says pulling up her nylons. "Oh, before you go....what made you think that I 'make love' to you" Touga chuckles looking at the blonde now putting on her stiletto heels.  
  
"What hell is that suppose to mean!?!" Yui stares at him with a pissed off expression. "I am merely using you for sex, like I do with all the other people I sleep with," Touga chuckles at her and then turns his head and looks aimlessly at the rotating ceiling fan.  
  
The dusty blonde grabs her purse and walks toward the door "Oh, fuck you Touga, and for the record I faked all those orgasms."  
  
Touga sighs and flips her 'the bird'. She walks out the door and slams it. "To hell with her anyway, she wasn't even worth the meaningless sex," he mumbles to himself still staring at the ceiling fan.  
  
Touga grabs the remote to his 50'in HDTV and turns it on. He sits up in his bed and starts flipping through channels. Sigh, why the hell do I pay for digital cable when there isn't anything interesting to watch?  
  
Touga continuously change channels until something on the local news caught his eye. "Hehe, what do we have here?" the red-haired man said with a devious laugh.  
  
News reporter: "World renown supermodel Arisugawa Juri has now returned to Tokyo....She just finished seven runway shows in Milan, New York City, Paris and Los Angeles....Ms. Arisugawa says she is going to take a one year break from her 10 year modeling career to promote her new line of designer clothing....Ms. Arisugawa will be residing in her penthouse home in Tokyo."... Click....  
  
Touga turns off the TV. "So Juri is back in town, huh. Maybe I should pay her a friendly visit or maybe a phone call."  
  
Touga laughs softly and falls back on his bed.  
  
TBC........Next Episode: Proposition ************************************************************************ Please Read and Review, I would like to know what you guys/gals think of this Utena fanfic. Note: I wasn't sure where this story was going. I just started making up scenarios as I typed and I started coming up with ideas and why not add the Student Council in mix to make things hard for Anthy & Utena I thought. 


	5. Part V Proposition

Arisugawa Juri was enjoying her day relaxing in her Jacuzzi. "Sigh, what a long flight I had yesterday, it's nice to be back home for a change," Juri thought. Juri inched deeper in the warm water relaxing her head on the back of the Jacuzzi tub, indulging in the feel of jet streams of water against her pale skin. "Pardon me Ms. Arisugawa, a letter just came for you in the mail," the maid said stepping into the bathroom. "Just toss the letter on the floor; I'll open it when I'm done bathing." The maid put the letter on the bathroom floor and left.  
  
An hour later Juri stepped out of the Jacuzzi tub refined and glowing, but there was only one thing that could truly change her mood from joy to grim in seconds. Juri picked up the letter off of the floor and read the front of the large envelope. "From: Ms. Shiori Takatsuki, District Attorney's office." Juri grumbled and opened the big manila envelope. There were unsigned divorce papers and a copy of their prenuptial agreement enclosed.  
  
Juri wanted to badly crumble the papers and trash them but she knew Shiori and she had hurt each other so much; it was time to end everything. They had made each other simply miserable past and present. Nevertheless, they had been separated for 6 months now.  
  
"Time to move on," Juri whispers wrapping a large towel around her tall slender wet body and exiting the bathroom with the papers in her hand. Juri approached the large pinewood study desk in her bedroom and tossed the papers atop of it. There was a gold trim picture frame of Juri and Shiori on the desk.  
  
The orange-haired woman picked up the photo which was taken a year ago on their vacation in Maui, Hawaii. Juri stared at the placid smile upon her photogenic self in the picture and the half smile of her former raven- haired spouse. "We were both masking our true feeling even in this picture, eh Shiori," Juri whispered uneasily before dropping the picture in the small gray wastebasket beside the desk.  
  
Juri opened a drawer in the pinewood desk in search of a pen to sign the documents. Juri faced frowned with a bit of eagerness and anger. The thought of Shiori always stirred her emotions into frenzy. Juri fumbled through the desk drawer clumsily, turning over index cards, paper clips and other office stationery.  
  
"Damn, where's an ink pen when you need one," Juri whispered, her hazel eyes narrowing with frustration. "Ah-ha," Juri mumbled as a small smirk played her glossy pink lips. She held the silver toned ballpoint pen in her right hand and then against the documented papers. "Well, here I am signing you forever out of my life Shiori," she thought mercifully pressing the pen hard against the dotted line.  
  
Juri began to write leaning one hand on the desk. "What, you got to be kidding me," she mumbled dabbing the ballpoint pen up and down between her thumb and index finger. "Damn it, out of ink," Juri sweat drop.  
  
Juri opened another drawer and searched for a pen to write with. Finally her hand came across a simple black ink pen with a silver pocket clip. She pulled the pen out of the drawer but there was something snagging on it, a chain. Juri yanked the pen out of the drawer and the chain fell to the floor. Juri eyes widened as she noticed the silver item wasn't a chain but rather a necklace.  
  
Juri bent over holding her right hand against the terrycloth towel tightly about her chest and picked up the necklace. "My locket," she said softly glaring at the piece of jewelry as if it has been lost for ages. Juri thought of how much she clung to this locket when she was in high school. Juri walked towards her queen-sized bed fashionably decorated with lavender satin sheets as she stared continuously at the silver locket in her hand.  
  
Juri flopped down on the bed, falling onto her back as she dangles the locket above her head. "Why haven't I wore this in the past ten years?" the thought puzzled Juri's mind. There was something different about the locket. She distinctively recalls obsessing over a photo inside the silver pendent, but that wasn't it. It was 'Shiori' who was the obsession. But that wasn't the reason she didn't wear the locket anymore. "No, I got my miracle at the end, but it turned out disastrous," Juri whispered as she traced her thumb in a circular motion around the locket's face.  
  
Miracle... why did I say that? Juri's face wrinkled pondering that familiar word. "There's something in the locket, something I forgot, something I haven't thought of for ten years," Juri thought as her left hand inched towards the lockets face to open it. "Memories ..I ..forgot perhaps," she murmured.  
  
A Juri left thumb was upon the locket. Her left hand trembled as she pressed harder against the base of the locket to open the lid. She slowly started opening the locket when......  
  
'Ring.....Ring....'  
  
"Ms. Neko, could you answer the phone?!!" Juri yelled and then dropped the locket upon her chest.  
  
'Ring...'  
  
"Where the hell is that maid," Juri cursed turning her head on the bed and glared at the cordless phone on her nightstand.  
  
'Ring....Ring'  
  
"Fine I'll get it then!" Juri yelled at no one in particular and got up from the bed to answer the telephone. She didn't like answering the phone herself unless it was her cellular, for fear it may be reporters, paparazzi or a crazed stalker which she had her share of being a famous model.  
  
"Hello?" Juri ask with a mellow tone. "Is this Arisagawa Juri?" a deep voice asked. "Whom my I ask is speaking?"  
  
"Is Arisagawa-san there?" the voice smooth and deep. "Who wants to know?" Juri starting to sound annoyed.  
  
"Is this the famous Juri speaking?" "If you don't tell me your name I am hanging up," Juri's voice harsher.  
  
"Don't be like that Juri-sempia," the voice was seductive. "How the fuck did you get my phone number you asshole," the fire-haired model didn't like games especially from alleged stalkers.  
  
"I am hanging up now and you better not call me again, or you will regret it," Juri said firmer but no less aggressive.  
  
"Wait! Wait! Don't hang up I am sorry," the voice pleaded with her. Juri paused and brought the phone back up to her ear. "Well, who the hell is this then, I don't have time for games."  
  
"Tell me did you graduate from Ohtori Academy?" the voice asked. "What?" "Were you on the student council there?" "How...who is...this?" Juri was confused.  
  
"Oh, Juri, Juri, Juri. You still haven't figured out. I'm utterly shocked," the voice chuckled.  
  
"I should have guessed it was you Kiryuu," Juri sighed. "Good guess SEMPIA," Touga said teasingly. "Cut-out the jokes Kiryuu, what do you want," Juri voiced calmly but still a bit annoyed.  
  
"Can't I call an old 'friend'," Touga stated smoothly. "We were never 'friends' remember I didn't like you or have you forgotten."  
  
"I haven't forgotten, but you may have forgotten, among other 'things'." "What do you mean by 'that'," Juri questioned feeling the urge to hang up on Touga. Juri glanced at the locket lying on the bed.  
  
"Look Kiryuu, if you can hurry and tell me what's the meaning of this 'sudden call out of the blue', because I don't have time for idle chit- chat," Juri blurted out.  
  
"Well if you insist. I have a proposition for you Juri-san," Touga said with the most evil smile. "What kind of proposition?" "I see I got your attention." "Not quite," Juri chuckled breathily.  
  
"Well, before I tell you, I want to know if you still wear 'that' locket." "What does that have to do with anything?" Juri retorted. "Nothing, I was just curious," Touga said nonchalantly now drinking a glass of white zinfandel. "Yeah one more thing I want to ask you, before the little proposition." "Sigh..fine Touga..what else you want to know about me," Juri was getting really irritated with this phone call.  
  
"Do you remember her?" Touga said with a devious smirk. "Remember who?"  
  
They were both quiet for a few seconds. "I guess you don't. I am not surprised I didn't remember her either." "Who are you talking about," Juri was losing patience.  
  
Touga laughed and finally mentioned, "The girl who brought forth a revolution....Tenjou Utena."  
  
Juri froze all of a sudden as if time itself had paralyzed her mind, body and soul. Then she dropped the telephone.  
  
"Hello, Juri you still there," Touga said subtly without a care in the world. "I guess not. Oh well she'll call back," he continued drinking his zinfandel and click the phone off.  
  
To be concluded...  
  
Next chapter: Memories  
  
--------Please tell me what you think of this story so far. Reviews very welcome and appreciated---------- Ciao 


	6. Part VI Memories

Part VI : Memories  
  
The telephone hit the finely plush carpet of Juri's bedroom floor. She collapsed in the bed into a slight fetal position, hugging her body tensely as forgotten memories of unwanted years rushed back into her mind. Duels... a rose garden.... duels.... a red car.... duels.... a rose bride.... duels....a sword.... more duels... and 'her'.  
  
Juri's eyes widened as she rose from the satin sheeted bed. She placed both feet on the soft floor and leaned forward. She was sweating immensely trying hard to collect her thoughts. She rested her face in the palms of her hand and listened to the beeping of her cordless phone that was still lying amongst the floor.  
  
"Miracles... I still don't believe in them..." she cringed at her own words. "Why did he mention your name after all these years Tenjou....why?" Juri turned her head and stared at the locket lying on the bed. She inched her hand towards the silver object, trembling with every reach. She gasped as she touched the locket and placed it in her the center of her left hand. For the first time in her life the always calm and graceful panther was nervous. She new this was something she had to make sure of and face after ten years of lost.  
  
Juri took a deep breath and placed her right thumb and index finger over the locket. She closed her eyes and flipped open the face of her forgotten memories. Her hazel eyes shivered as she slowly glared downwards at the tiny photo that was hidden in the locket. Her voice broke as she stammered her words. "Why do I have picture of ' you' in my locket?" She circled her thumb over the picture if the pink haired girl in the photo.  
  
Juri closed her hand with the necklace in it and held it over her heart concentrating on her memories that are now becoming clearer and more realistic. "Oh yes....I remember our little conversation that day Tenjou." She laughed subtly and looked at the photo. "The day before your last duel..we shared our secrets." Juri clasped the locket tighter and looked at the telephone. She picked it up and screened though her caller id.  
  
*Meanwhile at Kiryuu condominium...............*  
  
Touga is lying in his bed flipping through a 'Playboy' magazine, when the telephone rings. He starts to smirk at the idea of who it may be. He closes the magazine and answers the phone.  
  
"Yes," his voice very seductive and cool. "Why did you mention 'her' name after all these years?" "Oh Juri-san, I was wondering when you were going to call me back, because I was getting worried." A devilish grin played his lips.  
  
"Whatever Touga, now answer the damn question?" Juri had enough of Touga's games. "Why the sudden mention of Tenjou?" Juri was boggled. "Well if you must know Juri-san, Tenjou is still around." Touga rose off the bed and placed his feet on the oak wood floor. "What?" Juri announce her thinly arched eyebrows drawing close together.  
  
"I met with her some weeks ago at her restaurant in downtown Tokyo." Touga licked his lips as he suddenly daydreamt about the carnation haired prince. "Oh how lovely she looked." He whispered softly. Juri shook her head at what he was saying to collect her own thoughts. "Anyway Kiryuu-san!" Juri raised her voice and Touga broke from his reverie.  
  
"As I was saying..I met with Tenjou and guess what?" Touga got off the bed and walked towards his balcony window. Juri sighed deeply as she didn't like guessing games or talking to Touga for that matter. "What?" She finally replied rolling her eyes.  
  
"She's married." "Really.. to whom?" Juri said indifferently but nonetheless inquisitive. Touga chuckled in his throat softy. "Himemiya Anthy." Juri mouth fell agape before stuttering a response. "But...but ...She told me she didn't..love her the way...her voice trailed and she fell back against the bed...I loved Shiori."  
  
"You sound overly surprise Juri-san." Juri said nothing she stared at the photo in her locket. "I knew you had a crush on Tenjou-kun." Juri snapped back to reality at those words. "I don't remember telling you anything remotely about my feelings towards anyone." "You didn't have to, because as the president, I knew everything about my council members..all their embarrassing secrets." Touga began grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Juri was infuriated by Touga's arrogant comments and was about give him a mouth full. "You know Touga.....but he hastily interposed." "Let's cut to the chase Juri, I know you want Tenjou and so do I; I need you to help me break up her ridiculous marriage."  
  
Juri started to laugh uncontrollably. "I'll admit I 'did' have a schoolgirl crush on Tenjou, but that's all it was." "Who are you trying to convince?" Touga said wryly. "If Tenjou wanted you right now, you wouldn't take her?" Touga said opening the balcony door.  
  
Juri pondered the questioned and then spared a glance at the neon clock on her night stand. It was pass 9 pm. "That's beside the point, she has moved on and so have I." "So that's how you feel about her huh?" Juri knew she wouldn't overtly turn down Tenjou but she respected her feelings for Himemiya.  
  
"Damn you Touga and your selfishness. I wouldn't help you ruin someone else's relationship despite how I feel towards the person." Juri retorted. "I am happy for Tenjou and Himemiya, at lest they are living a better life than Shiori and I ever did.  
  
Touga switched the phone from one ear to the other. He looked over the balcony rail as a cool night breeze whipped through his luxurious red hair. "So I guess that a 'no' at helping me." "I would rather burn in hell than help you ruin people's lives." "You're just going to have to get some other lab rat to help you." Juri started to chuckle at her thoughts and then said. "It won't be easy to break those two up, remember she won the duels and we all fell short." With that said Juri hung up the telephone. "Touga is such an idiot." She mumbled before attaching the locket around her neck and turning in.  
  
Touga looked at the telephone and clicked the off button. "Bitch," he tossed back his hair and proceeded back into his bedroom. "Oh well it's not the end of the world." "Something will come up and I will gain my prize." Touga fell upon the soft bed smiling.  
  
*Two days later..Sunset Apartment Complex.........*  
  
Kaoru Miki is sitting at his piano writing a ballad for his next concerto.  
  
"I am really glad you came over to assist me in writing this song Anthy. "Oh it's not a problem, I really don't mind at all Miki-kun. Besides it's a nice change of pace from writing books." Anthy turned and smiled at Miki and he suddenly blushed. "Well as you know I have a concert next week in London, so I have to get this song just perfect for my performance, but I am having a bit of writer's block.  
  
"Don't worry I'll help you, we'll get it just right before your concerto." Miki nodded and they began playing the music together. "So how's your sister doing these days?" Anthy asked as they paused to read the music sheet. "Surprisingly good I may add. She's got another job finally. As you know she was fired from her previous job as an office assistant, for sleeping with her boss's husband. Miki took a deep breath and exhaled. Anthy new how much stress Kozue caused Miki over the years with her inability to stay out of trouble, but he always looked after her despite her mishaps. He even attends her sessions with her psychiatrist, just to make sure she goes.  
  
Anthy patted his back softly. "It's okay, at lest she got a new job that's good." Miki straightened his posture and forced a faint smile. "I guess your right. Hopefully she won't miss up with this one." "So what is this new job of Kozue's?" Anthy scooted closer beside him and placed her slender fingers on the ivory piano keys.  
  
"She got hired as a paralegal for a nearby law firm." Miki spoke as he turned the page of the music book. "Oh that sounds interesting." Anthy answered back. "Enough about my sister, where's your 'other half'?" Miki spared a glance at the violet haired young woman beside him. "Oh, Utena...well I asked her to pick up a few things from the super market; she going to stop by afterwards."  
  
"You know Utena hates shopping, especially grocery shopping." Miki smiled at her. "I know that's I why I volunteered her to go." They both started laughing and continued to play the piano.  
  
~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~  
  
Next episode: Unexpected happenings...  
  
************************************************************************ Author's notes: I hope ya'll like the story so far...sorry for the update delay I've been a little busy. Anyway please read and review. It's really helpful to know what ya'll think..CIAO ^_^ 


	7. Part VII Unexpected Happenings

Part VII: Unexpected happenings  
  
Mean while...... at Saito's Supermaket......  
  
Utena had just exited the grocery store carrying two bags of food. She is really pissed off having stood for nearly 35 minutes in the 'express checkout line'.  
  
"Why the hell does it take 30 minutes to get a price check? Geez, I could have straggled that cashier and that old lady for holding up the line," Utena mumbled angrily under her breathed as she walked towards her black Jeep with the bags. "Oh Himemiya why did I let you talk me into doing this...you know I hate shopping.  
  
Utena was almost to her vehicle when she tripped on her own shoe laces. "Oh shhh...." A surprise stranger grabs her bags unexpectedly before she dropped the groceries on the ground. "Whew." Utena sighs with relief. "Thanks for helping me sir," Utena bowed and then looked up at person. Her eyes grew bigger. "Anything to help a damsel in distress," the deep voice of the person rendered coyly.  
  
"Touga what are doing here?" Utena voice was surprised. "Well, I am glad you're happy to see me Tenjou." Touga took one bag of groceries from her arm and smile. "Let me help you take this to your car." Utena looked at him then shrugged. "Yeah, sure."  
  
They walked towards the jeep. "Uhmm...Touga why are you here?" Utena looked at him askance. She then raised an eyebrow, noticing his new appearance since she last saw him, no facial hair and his hair had grown longer. "What a guy can't grocery shop?" Touga stop at the vehicle as Utena opened the door. "No, I didn't mean it that way. It's just a high class guy like you wouldn't come to a grocery store. I figure you have maids to do this sort of menial stuff is all." They placed the bags in the back seat.  
  
"Actually you're right Tenjou. I usually don't come to such places, but I am only here with a 'lady friend' of mines. She needs to pick up a few things." Touga leans on the passenger door of the jeep as Utena got into the driver's seat. "Oh, well I suppose that's nice of you."  
  
Touga peered over Utena's passenger door and noticed a CD organizer case. He opens it and flipped through her music CD's, as Utena fumbled through her pants pocket for her keys. "Hmmm, kind of ironic don't you think." Touga says holding up a 'Prince' CD. Utena turns and gawks at him as she inserts the key into the ignition. "I didn't know you like American music."  
  
Utena grabs the CD from his hands and places it in her CD player. "Well there are a lot of things about me you don't know." She reveals a half smile. "Well, I would like to know more about you Tenjou-kun, if you let me." He winks at her and pushes himself from the jeep. Utena shakes her head slightly and then looks at the clock on the dashboard. "I would 'love' to talk more, but I have to get home, see ya around Touga." Utena puts the vehicle in reverse and drives out. "I guess I'll see you again Tenjou," a devilish grin plays his lips as he watches her drive away.  
  
"Touga-san!" a loud female voice yells. Touga sighs and turns around rolling his eyes. "Yes Keiko-chan." "I've been waiting for you." "Really, I was just on my way to meet you." Touga places his arm around the brunette. "So who was that woman you were talking to, anyone I know?" Keiko looks up into his ice blue eyes. "No," he smiles at her. "No one you would remember anyway, Keiko dear," he whispers as they walk towards the building, she doesn't hear him.  
  
*On the highway......*  
  
Utena speeds down the freeway. "What the hell. Is Touga stalking me or something?" She turns up her radio. "Sigh...just a coincident I suppose." She shrugs it off and starts singing along with the radio.  
  
One hour later. Utena enters Miki's apartment complex. "Fuck! Just my luck, the elevator is out of order." Utena places both hands behind her head and walks toward the stairs. "I hate stairs," she mumbles. Utena breathing heavily walks toward Miki's apartment and opens the door. "Damn it Miki, why didn't you tell me the elevator was broken." Utena stutters trying to catch her breath. Miki and Anthy turns and stares confusingly at the out of breath 'prince'.  
  
"Uhmm.....Anthy did you know the elevator was broken?" Miki asks. "It wasn't broken when I arrived." She shrugs. Utena sweat drop. "I had to climb six flights of stairs and my legs are killing me." "Why couldn't you get an apartment on the first floor Miki-kun?" Utena starts rubbing her legs. Miki just about to comment but was interrupted by Anthy. "Don't worry about Utena she's just a little out of shape." Miki and Anthy chuckles and turns back around towards the piano.  
  
"I am not out of shape! I am in the best shape ever; you know I run 3 miles a day." Anthy raised an eyebrow. "May I add that you didn't go running this morning?" She turns around and smiles at Utena seductively. Utena blushed and put her hands behind her head sheepishly, walking toward the piano. "Well....that's because....uhmm...you.." Utena started reminiscing about the 'naughty activity' that happened in her bedroom that morning. "If you like I could give you a 'massage' when we get home." Anthy winked at her and Utena's face turned beet red. "Ahem," Miki coughed. "You two know I am still in the room right."  
  
Utena sits beside Anthy on the piano bench and starts pushing one of the ivory keys. "Shall we begin again Miki," Anthy says then nudges Utena's arm so she can stop pushing the piano key. Miki nods. They began playing the piano when suddenly the phone rings. "Excuse me ladies, let me answer that, be right back." Miki gets up from the bench and walks toward the kitchen.  
  
Anthy starts giggling. Miki turns around and sees Utena whispering something in her ear. Miki sighs deeply. "You two better not do anything 'kinky' while I am in the other room." Miki starts remembering the last time he left those two in his living room alone. He walked in on a very 'explicit situation'. The telephone rings again. "Shouldn't you be getting that," Utena sways her hand gesturing Miki to leave. "Of course," Miki hurries to the kitchen to answer the telephone.  
  
Miki picks up the phone. "Good afternoon." "Hello, may I speak to Kaoru- san." "I am Kaoru Miki, how can I help you." "Well it's nice to speak with you after all this time Miki-kun." "Juri-san, it's been awhile." Miki smiles brightly. "Yes, I know I haven't called you in over a year sorry." Juri apologizes. "It's okay; I knew you've been doing a lot of traveling." "I was hoping you would call me. I heard you were back in town." Miki leans up against the marble counter.  
  
"Yes I got in a few days ago." Juri replies. "Perhaps we can get together for dinner sometime soon." Miki offers. "That would be great, because I need to talk to you about something. " Juri starts fiddling with the locket around her neck. "What do you need to talk about?" Miki inquires sticking his head out the kitchen door, making sure Utena and Anthy aren't doing anything 'candid'.  
  
"I rather not say right know; how about we meet for dinner Sunday night at that new Italian restaurant 'Luigi Cuisines'. Juri suggests as she opens her locket. "Sure that sounds grand. Is 6:30 pm good for you? "That's perfect Miki-kun, I'll see you Sunday." "Okay, talk to then Juri-san." He hangs up the phone. "I wonder what's on Juri's mind," Miki thinks as he walks back into the living room.  
  
*Meanwhile at Chiho Shopping Mall..Friday.........*  
  
Touga is walking from the food court with his student intern. "Thanks so much for treating me to lunch Kiryuu-san," the dark haired young man says while sipping on a soda. "Oh it's the very lest I could do for such a hard working intern as yourself." Touga places his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Well thanks for your kindness Kiryuu-san, I really appreciate it." "You sure I can't treat you to anything?" the young man offers. Touga smiles, then leans closer to his ear. "I will let you 'treat' me soon enough Jubei-kun." Touga chuckles softly as Jubei blushes.  
  
They continue walking until Jubei stops and looks at some merchandise in a store window. "Nice sword don't you think Kiryuu-san?" The dark haired young man points out. Touga turns lazily with his hands in his pockets and looks at the sword. "Yes, it's a nice shinai." "Oh you are familiar with the art of kendo Kiryuu-san?" Jubei turns and looks at Touga astonished. Touga chuckles at the intern. "Well, I dabbled in Kendo when I was younger."  
  
"I bet you are good." "I am okay. I haven't really practiced since I graduated high school so I maybe rusty." Touga walks closer to the store window. "Well, I practice Kendo three times a week at a local dojo on the out skirts of Tokyo, maybe you can come by sometime and spar with me. Our sensei would not mind." Jubei chugs down the last bit of his soda. "Perhaps, I could use some exercise."  
  
"So what's your sensei's name?" "Sensei Saionji, he's really strict on discipline, but nonetheless a great teacher and mentor. Touga was wide eyed at the mentioned of his old companion. "You mean Saionji Kyouchi is your teacher?" "Yes, do you know him?" Touga glared down at Jubei and smiled. "You can say we were 'old' sparring partners." The dark haired young man shrugged. "Cool."  
  
"I guess we should be getting back to the office." Touga announced.  
  
It's been a long time Kyouchi, too long. I guess we have a lot to catch up on 'old friend'. I suppose I will pay you a little visit soon, and find out what you have been up to. Maybe I'll make you a little offer of my own as well. Touga thought as they exit the shopping mall.  
  
~~~~~TBC~~~~~~  
  
Next Episode: Rivals  
  
I hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far. I promise it will get even more interesting soon enough ^_^ Please read & review. I would like to know what you all think. Opinion welcome and encouraged....THANX TOO ALL PREVIOUS READERS..~~~~CIAO~~~ 


	8. Part VIII Rival

Rival: Part VIII  
  
Disclaimer: Shoujo Kakamei Utena doesn't belong to me, it's owned by Saito & Bepas. Arigato. ^_^  
  
Touga was sitting in his stylish yet professional business office. The day was moving slow for a Friday afternoon, yet Touga did not mind at all. He rather liked the work he did for his highly successful family own corporate business; if he did any real work at all. Touga was sitting in his black plush leather chair at his dark oak desk surfing the internet on his notebook computer, while awaiting his newly hired young office assistant to return to him with some research he ordered her to do for him.  
  
Touga was extremely bored. Life for him and his sister Nanami had been easy, giving that they grew up in a successful family. They had the best of everything. Touga attended the best college Japan had to offer after graduating from that bizarre Ohtori Academy and Namami was finishing up her college in the US. Once Touga and his sister finished their higher learning, they both had a job awaiting them with Kiryuu International.  
  
Yet, Touga needed more from something else in life that he did not already have and he knew exactly what that was. It was someone to share all he had with and that 'person' was already taken and that 'person' was above him in so many ways and that 'person' wouldn't give him the time of day and that 'person' is a prince.  
  
Touga eluded his thoughts of the 'girl prince' and continued his web browsing and ignoring the paper work that needed to read and signed that occupied his huge desk.  
  
There was a sudden knock on his office door.  
  
"Come in," Touga responded not bothering to look up from the computer monitor. "I have the information you wanted me to gather Kiryuu-san." The soft voice moved towards his desk.  
  
"Great Ms. Yuko, I knew I could count on you to complete this task for me." Touga held out his hand as the dark haired young woman came around to the side of his desk and presented Touga with a sheet of paper.  
  
Touga removed the paper from her small petite fingers and suddenly pulled her into his lap.  
  
"Ummm..sir...what are you doing....," the dark haired girl asked breathily and bewilderedly as she seated in Touga's lap. Touga smirked at his semi- shocked office assistant with cool eyes.  
  
The red-headed man looked at the paper and then moved his tempting blue eyes up and down the dark-haired young woman's slender physique after placing the paper on the desk.  
  
"Well, I just want to thank you 'personally' for getting this information for me." Touga moved his thin lips to her ear. Yuko shuddered slightly as she felt his warm breath tickle her skin.  
  
"I am always glad t-to...help you...but," she could barely get the words out as Touga was lightly kissing her neck. Touga adjusted her firmly on his lap and began moving his hand up her flat stomach towards her breasts.  
  
"Uhmm..Kiryuu-san we shouldn't be doing this right now....she bit her lower lip..I-I-I still have papers to file and phones to.." Yuko stuttered as Touga slid his hand into her white clad button-down blouse teasingly.  
  
Touga was becoming more endearing and seductive as he whispered into her ear. "Hush now. I am the 'boss' so don't worry about work." He removed his hand from her cleavage and began slowly unbuttoning her blouse.  
  
Yuko could feel his arousal under her form which she wanted to ignore; feeling a place of business isn't a place for pleasure, but Touga's soft caresses was causing her to melt and she slowly started to succumb to her inner desires.  
  
Touga had all the buttons on her blouse detached, exposing her ivory flesh. Yuko became more relaxed as Touga ran his long fingers under her racy lace bra. "Oh..Kiryuu-san," the dark-haired young woman moaned.  
  
"I want to take you right know, Yuko-chan," Touga whispered between the chaste kisses her was placing on her collar bone.  
  
"But Kiryuu-san..Yuko couldn't contain herself....we shou..." The phone rang.  
  
"I have to answer that...it's probably import..," The office assisted started between pants as Touga began moving his hand up her black skirt.  
  
"Don't worry about that now; let the answering machine pick it up." Touga voiced calmly from his position on her chest and looked into her brown eyes. She smiled and nodded for him to keep pleasing her.  
  
Touga became impatient and picked up Yuko. She straddled his waist and he pushed up her skirt. The telephone continued to ring annoyingly. Yuko kissed him wildly as her hands fumbled with Touga's belt buckle. And then....the answering machine playback.  
  
"Kiryuu Touga, this is your father. I know you are there so pick up the phone."  
  
Touga grumbled a bit at the deep forceful voice of his father, but continued his 'four play' with his new office assistant.  
  
"Touga, stop whoring around with your 'new' secretary and answer the phone this is important!"  
  
Yuko stop instantly at hearing the comment and removed her rumpled self from her boss' lap immediately. "I best continue with my duties." Yuko fixed up her clothes and walked out the office to her desk.  
  
Touga sighed and finally picked up the phone. "It's nice of you to call 'dad'." Touga replied sarcastically. "Well I knew you was probably there screwing your assistant."  
  
Touga sighed and shook his head at his father's straightforwardness. "Touga you need to stop your promiscuity and settle down. You're my eldest child and well you should be concentrating on finding a steady relationship, rather than screwing every pretty woman you see." Touga was getting irritated with his father's preaching and interjected.  
  
"Are you going to bitch about my unholy lifestyle all day or tell me the real purpose of this sudden call?"  
  
"Fine, I was just calling to remind you to fax me those documents you received Tuesday morning. I need them reviewed and signed by you and sent back to the main office by this upcoming Monday morning ASAP."  
  
Touga rolled his eyes and glanced at the documents scattered on his desk. "Sure I'll have them signed, reviewed and..Touga glanced at the clock on his desk that displayed 4:17 pm..faxed to you by 6 pm this evening."  
  
"Well, I will be awaiting your fax..son." And with that said he hung up the telephone.  
  
Touga sighed and tossed his long red locks back from his face and leaned on the desk. He picked up the ten documents and scanned them over faintly.  
  
"Leave it to my father to ruin my perfect day."  
  
***** Later that night at the Lake House*****  
  
Utena was lying in bed relatively late at night glaring out her bedroom window. The only light that lit the room illuminated from the full moon that filled the dark night sky. Utena's blue eyes stared intriguingly at the downpour of red rose petals that fell outside her bedroom window. She had notice it rained red rose petals every time she and Anthy 'made love', but she didn't understand why it happened.  
  
Utena moved her eyes away from the window to look at her lover sleeping soundly upon her shoulder. Utena chuckled at the fact that it was Anthy who fell asleep first after a night of passion. It usually is she who would fall asleep first after love making.  
  
Utena mind was boggling and she was curious about the rose petals that would constantly fall from the sky during their intimate act and knew Anthy had a possible answer to her question. Yet, she hates asking Anthy questions that revolved around their impossible 'past'. Anthy would usually deflect the question or give some logical answer that made no sense to her whatsoever and further confused her. But Utena didn't mine Anthy's reaction to any of her questions about their weird past, because she knew her 'wife' didn't like to talk about Ohtori.  
  
Utena looked at her wife once more and decide to ask her the question. She knew if she doesn't ask, it would keep tugging at her mind all night and she wouldn't get any sleep.  
  
'How hard could it be to answer the question?' Utena thought.  
  
Anthy was laying against Utena's shoulder in a deep slumber. Her long lavender locks concealed her face. Utena turned slightly towards her sliding her body from under her unconscious form gently. The pink-haired young woman glided her princess's hair behind one ear revealing her face.  
  
"Hey Anthy, are you awake?" Utena whispered in her lover's ear. Anthy grumbled faintly and took a deep breath. Utena sighed and spoke once more.  
  
"Anthy wake up, I want to ask you something?" Anthy turned on her back and moaned softly in her slumber. Utena gave her a gentle nudge in one final attempt in waking her.  
  
Anthy opened her dazed emerald eyes partially and glanced at her restless prince.  
  
"What's wrong Utena can't sleep?" Anthy asked softly her voice sounding a bit horse.  
  
"Nope," Utena lay against her wife's belly. Anthy laughed a little under her breath at Utena sleeplessness after such an 'eventful night'.  
  
"So what's on your mind my prince?" Utena's eyes wandered back out at the subtle downpour of roses. Anthy hands started subconsciously brushing her prince's long pink locks. Anthy's touch would always calm her thoughts and relax her. Utena let out a sigh and began to talk.  
  
"Anthy, can I ask you something?" Utena began rubbing her princess's waist softly. "Of course," Anthy softly renounced.  
  
Utena turned over and peered into her wife's bright green eyes. "Why does it rain rose petals when we you know..Utena started to blush vaguely." Anthy giggled unknowingly in her throat at noticing her prince's still faint shyness of their intimacy.  
  
"Make love," Anthy finished her sentence. Utena nodded.  
  
Anthy turned her lavender head and looked out the window as she noticed the downpour of rose petals starting to subside. Utena couldn't take her eyes off her princess. She was anticipating and hoping Anthy's wouldn't avert this question like she usually do with other questions of similar caliber.  
  
"You just decided to ask me this question after eight years of noticing them." Anthy teased and brought her eyes back to anxious blue pools.  
  
"Well, I just thought about it now and just decided to ask you. I know it's been happening since our 'first time' but I didn't really think about it until tonight." Utena propped up on her right elbow.  
  
Anthy smiled and pulled her prince into an embrace. "The roses fall because they are a symbol of our love. They will always fall until we stop loving each other. The roses are a part of our being and eternal soul.  
  
Utena pondered for a second. "Oh I see."  
  
"Can everyone see the roses fall or are they meant for our eyes only?" Utena inquired.  
  
"If we want them to, they can see them." Anthy placed her hand against Utena's cheek lightly.  
  
Utena inched closer to Anthy's tempting lips, "Do you want to make it rain rose petals again?" Anthy smiled and pulled the blanket over their heads.  
  
*****Somewhere in downtown Tokyo..Saturday night*****  
  
Touga drove his red BMW into the parking lot of a local business and turned off the engine. Touga gazed at the piece of paper given to him by his office assistant yesterday and mumbled.  
  
"This must be the place: 3171 Kameha Drive." Touga folded the paper and placed it in his pants pocket and got out of his car. Touga began to walk towards a one story building and glanced up at the name of the place he was about to enter.  
  
"S&K Kendo Association," Touga whispered and smiled deviously.  
  
Siaonji was cleaning up his kendo equipment as he usually does after teaching class. He was folding practice mats and placing them in their designated place in his small dojo. Saionji didn't bother to turn his head when he heard the door of his dojo open with a tiny bell ring.  
  
"Sorry we are close for the night, please come back Monday. I'll reopen at 10 am." Saionji announced from afar at the supposed customer.  
  
"I came all this way to spar with you and you turn me away. I am quite appalled Kyouchi-san." Touga teased.  
  
The green haired man head snapped around with full velocity at the familiar voice.  
  
"T-Touga....what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Well it's a pleasure seeing you too 'old friend'." Touga smirked.  
  
*****TBC****  
  
Next Chapter IX: Acceptance  
  
Ouch.....sorry for taking so long updating this fan fiction. I know, I know it has been over a month since my last update, but I have been busy and a little lazy when it came down to typing up the next chapter. I also needed a little time to think, was having a bit of writer's block too (sad). Also this chapter was a lot shorter, so for no good reason I thru Utena/Anthy in the scene to make it longer (haha). I didn't want to make you guys and gals disappointed with a short chapter (smile). Anyway, I have a situation for the rest of the story, just need to type it up. Worry not it will be coming soon. Well please read & review. CIAO ^_^ 


	9. Part IX Acceptance

Chapter IX: Acceptance  
  
Disclaimer: Shojo Kakamei Utena belongs to Saito & Bepas. I do not gain any profits from this story. It is just for pure entertainment only. ^_^ CIAO  
  
Touga approached his 'old comrade' with a wide smile and slowly extended his hand to him.  
  
"It has been a long time Kyouchi, perhaps too long".  
  
Saionji just peered at his ex-kendo partner in awe and slight confusion. Not apparently sure how to react to this sudden visit after so many years of not seeing each other.  
  
Touga was now face to face with Saionji, looking just as calm and collect as ever, his hand still extended. Saionji just glared at it and out of spite pushed his hand aside. Touga just smiled at the ill gesture.  
  
"Why are you here Kiryuu? We haven't spoken since we graduate high school." Saionji stared at the red haired man with stern violet eyes.  
  
Touga said nothing. He turned his back on the green haired kendo master and walked toward the shinai holding rack.  
  
Saionji sighed. "You just show up out of nowhere. You could have at most called or even written a letter. So what is it you have to say Kiryuu? What really brings you here after all these years?"  
  
Touga grabbed one of the wooden swords off the rack and turned suddenly pointing the weapon at Saionji.  
  
"I've come here to spar with you again Kyouchi-san."  
  
"Bull shit Touga." Saionji started to chuckle subtly. "I know that's not why you are here, because the last time we sparred you defeated me."  
  
Touga approached the green haired man and started gliding the wooden sword down his partially exposed muscular chest slowly. Saionji looked down at the shinai and then back up at Touga's ice blue eyes.  
  
"Perhaps you are right, but you won't find out why I am really here until you accept my challenge." Touga voiced deeply as he continued his journey down Saionji's chest with the shinai opening his sparring gi more.  
  
Saionji grabbed the sword hastily and forced it away. Not feeling up to Touga's sly taunting, even though he did manage to blush just a tad bit. Touga smiled internally noticing this reaction in Siaonji. Saionji turned his back on him and walked to the sword rack.  
  
"Fine then, I'll fight you, but if I win you tell why you are here and I want the "truth".  
  
Touga tossed back his long red locks. "Ok, but if I win, I will still tell you why I am here but there will be stipulations.  
  
Saionji picked up one the swords from the rack and turned towards his challenger, imitating his usually fighting stance. Saionji held the weapon with both hands and pointed it at Touga.  
  
"Whatever the conditions, I will still defeat you Kiryuu-san."  
  
Touga just smirked at the overly confident kendo master. He knew in his heart that he didn't come here to win or lose this fight but for 'other' reasons.  
  
"So are you going to change into your sparring gi Touga or fight me in those civilian clothes?" Saionji asked walking up to him and points the shinai at his outfit. Touga looked down at his attire he was wearing a dark red silk shirt, black designer slacks and black designer loafers.  
  
"Why should I change my clothing? Kendo fighting rely on skill not what you are wearing and believe me I don't intend on losing despite my attire." Touga forced Saionji's shinai away from his chest with an upward slash from his wooden sword.  
  
Saionji chuckled in his throat. "You are still the same arrogant prick you were back in high school."  
  
Touga took his fighting stance and laughed lowly. His eyes glued to deep violet pools. Saionji readjusted his position taking a more focused look.  
  
"And here I thought you would have changed over the years Kiryuu."  
  
"Likewise," Touga said readying his attack.  
  
Saionji stared intensely at his rival as they rushed towards each other. Their swords collided with immense power and speed. Saionji easily parried Touga's attack. Touga just smiled, which only made Saionji grimace.  
  
"You've gotten better over the years, I am rather impressed Kyouchi."  
  
"Don't even try and use flattery to win Kiryuu." Saionji bolstered as he evaded a cross slash from his opponent.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't dare." Touga voiced as he barely blocked a thrust from Saionji's shinia. 'I need to end this now, Saionji is a lot better than I remember and even more determined.' Touga thought with a slight smirk upon his face.  
  
Saionji moved in quick and hit Touga's wooden sword hard. Touga, caught briefly off guard knelt to the ground. Their swords pressed together and the 2 men glared into each other.  
  
Saionji smirked, feeling his victory near. "Humph, seems as though you are bit out of practiced 'old friend.'  
  
Touga forced himself from his position and pressed his sword forward. His face inches from Saionji. He could feel Saionji's warm breath across his skin.  
  
"You maybe right, but I didn't actually come here to win."  
  
Saionji violet eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows with a mused expression upon his face.  
  
"What the hell do you mean 'you didn't come here to win'?"  
  
Touga giggled softly in his throat and pushed the green haired man backwards with all his strength. Saionji stumble back almost losing balance. He tensed up and stared at Touga with fixed violet eyes as he readjusted back into his kendo fighting stance.  
  
Touga didn't even bother to corrected his posture, he smiled at Saionji with his shinai relaxed at is side. Saionji charged in to attack again. Touga quickly brought his sword up and blocked with both hands. Saionji was strong and very skilled as well as stubborn when it came to winning and losing. They both stood sword against sword waiting for the other to give in.  
  
"So why are you here Kiryuu?" Saionji said through clinched teeth.  
  
"Do you really want to know Kyouchi?" "Yes I would really like to know, I'm tired of playing around with you."  
  
They stood in the position pushing against one another, not losing eye contact.  
  
"Tell me Kyouchi what do you remember of the 'rose bride'?" Touga noted with a hint of deceitfulness in his deep voice.  
  
Saionji grip loosened and eyes glazed over with confusion. "What...what...what......did you s-s-say?" The kendo master stuttered.  
  
Touga smiled and jerked forward causing Saionji to fall to the floor unexpectedly. Saionji shinai fell to his waist side, yet his eyes continued to study Touga's tall erect form hovering over him.  
  
"Did I say something wrong Kyouchi-san you seem a bit shocked?" Touga tossed the shinai over his right shouldered.  
  
"I---I---Saionji shook his head in confusion...I remember her, yes..no.I am not sure."  
  
Saionji stumbled back to his feet and Touga moved forward to help him up. Saionji grumbled and pushed him away.  
  
"Why mention her after all this time, why?  
  
Touga said nothing. He walked toward Saionji and pointed the shinia at his chest. Saionji's eyes narrowed with mild anger.  
  
"It seems as though I've won this little duel." Touga chucked loudly.  
  
"Why you son of a bitch," Saionji cursed.  
  
"Now a deal is a deal Kyouchi-kun." Touga said with a sly smile as he stepped back and withdrew the weapon from his chest.  
  
Damn you Kiryuu." Saionji through down his shinai, then he flopped down on the floor rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Anthy.....," Saionji mumbled softly feeling the rush of memories flash before his eyes.  
  
"Ah, I see you do remember the 'former rose bride' after all," Touga stated seating himself beside Saionji on the hardwood floor.  
  
Saionji turned his head inquisitively to glance at him. "Former?"  
  
Touga smiled and diverted the question. "So are you and Wakaba still together?"  
  
"What?" Saionji narrowed his eyes at the red-haired man.  
  
"Well, I remember you two dating during our senior year at Ohtori."  
  
Saionji sighed. "No we broke up nearly four years ago during Wakaba's 2nd year of college because...." Saionji's voice trailed off.  
  
"Because of what?" Touga inquired.  
  
"I...I got her pregnant that year," he started looking outside of a window in his dojo.  
  
"Oh, I see, but why did you break it off with her. I mean shouldn't you stay together just because of the child."  
  
"There was a lot of drama going on between Wakaba, myself and her parents that caused our relationship to fall apart, but..." The green haired man turned and looked at Touga.  
  
"Why should I tell you anything, you never had a steady relationship in your life? It's not like you would understand my trails and tribulations with Wakaba."  
  
Touga nodded his head. "You are right I wouldn't know, and frankly I was just curious. It's really none of my damn business. But you do owe me a favor for winning our little sword fight."  
  
Saionji started to chuckle breathily. "I know I will regret this, but I suppose you did win even though unfairly." Saionji released his long green hair from his ponytail. "What do you want from me Touga? I know this somehow involves 'our past'."  
  
"You are partially correct my dear Kyouchi, I am indeed in need of your services." Touga stretched out his legs on the hardwood floor.  
  
"You remember Himemiya Anthy right?"  
  
"Yes, I am remembering her..but things are a bit foggy," he sighed and began untangling his wavy leaf-green locks with his fingers. "Damn I was such an asshole back then. The way I treated her was so cruel.."  
  
Touga interrupted him. "You cared for her a lot didn't you in your own way?"  
  
"What are getting at?" Saionji retorted his voice laced with steel.  
  
"Nothing, I just want to know how you feel for the 'former rose bride' that's all." Touga turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Yes I cared for her, possibly even loved her but..Saionji took a deep breath...stop beating around the bush and tell what's this all about. I don't have all damn day."  
  
Touga stood up and looked down at Saionji still sitting Indian style on the floor.  
  
"I need you to seduce Anthy?"  
  
Saionji expression contorted. "Why?"  
  
"Because she's married to Tenjou Utena and I need you to help me break them up so I can make my move on Tenjou." Saionji let out a hysterical laugh.  
  
"What makes you think I can seduce Anthy? You know she probably hates my guts for how I treated her back at Ohtori and I really don't fault her if she feels that way, because I was a real jerk back then."  
  
"Trust me she will forgive you, she has change significantly and so have you."  
  
"I don't think I can do this for you Touga it is not right, regardless of my feelings for her, she is obviously happy with Tenjou and for that I am grateful."  
  
Touga shook his head as a forced smile graced his lips. "I am impressed, truly I am Kyouchi, you are actually happy for someone other than yourself. Perhaps the revolution touched you somehow."  
  
"Screw you Touga! You care for no one but yourself and that's all that matters." Saionji yelled.  
  
"Tell me are you happy with your life Saionji?"  
  
Saionji opened his mouth to say something but then bit his tongue. His life wasn't perfect. He had nothing but this small dojo and his son that he visits every weekend. He wasn't rich like Touga, for he lived in a small studio apartment about 3 blocks away from the dojo.  
  
"I may not have the finer things in life but at lest I have my son and my own kendo dojo to keep me content and that all that matters."  
  
"And how long will you be able to keep this dojo operating?" Touga began walking around the small dojo, eyes wandering. "It looks a bit rundown and shabby."  
  
Saionji started clinching his fists. He wanted so bad to punch Touga for making such rude comments. Touga began fumbling though his pockets and pulled out something. He began writing. Saionji stood up from his place on the floor and walked towards him. Touga stopped writing and turned towards Saionji.  
  
"Here take this," he hands Saionji a check.  
  
Saionji eyebrows furrowed and his eyes grew big. "What's this?"  
  
"It's a check of course." Touga smiled as he put the check book back in his pocket.  
  
"I know that, but you're giving me $150,000 for what?"  
  
"It's all yours if you help me."  
  
Saionji pondered for a few seconds. "You know this is bribery right?"  
  
"I am well aware, but think about it. You can expand your business and perhaps use some of the money towards son."  
  
Saionji stared at the check. 'It can be a big help for me. I could pay off my dojo expenses and expand it. Buy me a new motorcycle and help Wakaba more with our son's expenses.'  
  
"Okay I'll do it even though I don't know how it's going to work and it's so utterly devious but I could really use the money."  
  
Touga put his hand on Saionji's shoulder. "I knew I could count on you."  
  
"Don't push your luck. I am only doing this for the money and nothing more. Now what do you want me to do?"  
  
"I need you to seduce Anthy."  
  
"Well, how I am supposed to accomplish that, when she's married and most likely head-over-heels in love with the 'woman' of your dreams." Saionji said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't worry its all planned out. All I need you to do Kyouchi-kun is sweet talk Anthy into going out to dinner with you. I will get one of the waiters to slip her a 'mickey'. You take her back to her place. Get into bed with her 'naked' and let Tenjou catch you two in bed together."  
  
"I really don't know Kiryuu, that's really cruel and a very evil thing to do to them." Saionji frowned.  
  
"I thought you were willing to help me Kyouchi?"  
  
"I am I just think that....sigh...How are you planning on getting Tenjou to catch us in the 'act'?"  
  
"Well Tenjou owns a restaurant in downtown Tokyo. My secretary has been eating there and asked a couple of her employees some questions for me. She told me that Utena works late there every Thursday night. She usually leaves the restaurant around 10 pm. So I need you to take Anthy out next Thursday and be back at their house by 10 pm so you can get caught in the situation."  
  
"Fine then, I hope this shit doesn't back fire. Now how I am going to get Anthy to go out with me?" Saionji rubbed his temples.  
  
"You just have sweet talk your way back into her life somehow. In a matter of fact she has a book signing this Sunday at the downtown convention center maybe you can start from there." Touga began walking towards the exit door.  
  
"She's a writer?" Saionji muttered" "Yes she is and pretty good at it as well if I may add."  
  
"So what's you son's name." Touga asked standing at exit door.  
  
"His name is Kyouchi II." Saionji replied.  
  
"Well tell Wakaba hi for me when you visit them." Touga wave his hand and left the dojo.  
  
Saionji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."  
  
~~~TBC~~~  
  
Next chapter X: Ended ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter X is in the works coming soon hopefully. The plot thickens. See what happens with Saionji & Anthy hmmm. Ciao ^_^ 


	10. Part X Ended

Chapter X: Ended  
  
Miki Kaoru was sitting in the Italian restaurant sipping a glass of water. It was 6:21 pm and his guest still had not arrived yet. Miki kept turning his head towards the entrance and finally let out a sigh. "I hope she hasn't forgotten our dinner date," he whispered.  
  
'I wonder what's keeping her'. He stared at his watch and straightened his posture in the chair. 'I'll wait a bit longer then perhaps give her a call on my cellular.'  
  
About 3 minutes later a tall young woman with long silky tangerine hair approached the blue haired pianist's table. She was dressed in the finest black silk spaghetti strap dress and matching designer heels. She was the perfect rendition of a supermodel, from her beauty to her graceful walk.  
  
Miki was taken back and a bit speechless at the former fencer. But he stood up and gestured for her to take a seat.  
  
"Juri-san, I am happy you finally arrived I was beginning to worry."  
  
Juri seated herself in the chair across from her blue-haired companion ever so elegantly; legs crossed and perfect posture.  
  
"I am so sorry Miki-kun; I had an urgent phone call to make, my sincere apologies for being late," she bowed her head slightly.  
  
"Oh, it is alright Juri-san I am just glad you showed up." Miki flashed a smile at her.  
  
"Did you order dinner yet?" Juri asked looking through the menu.  
  
"No I haven't, I was waiting upon your arrival." Juri smiled at the blue- haired young man with soft hazel eyes.  
  
"You look good Miki, more mature if I may say so myself, since the last time we got together." Miki blushed and looked sheepishly at the menu subsequently.  
  
"As do you Juri-san, if I may add. I love your new hairstyle and the dress is very becoming of you." Juri tossed aside her now long straight tangerine locks and blushed. Miki smiled at Juri with a hint of being slightly surprised. Juri rarely blushed she always came off as being composed and serious.  
  
A tall ebony-haired older gentleman approached their table.  
  
"Good evening, I am Mario, your waiter for the evening. Are you two ready to order?"  
  
Miki handed the waiter his menu first. "Yes, I will have the fettuccini special and a glass of white wine." The waiter bowed and wrote down his order.  
  
"And what will you are having this evening madam?"  
  
"A chicken ceasar salad and a glass of chardonnay please," the former fencer handed over her menu.  
  
"Of course, your order will be done shortly." The waiter walked off.  
  
"I can't believe it has been nearly three years since we've seen each other Juri-san."  
  
"Yes, it has been a long time, but I am somewhat happy to be back." The orange-haired woman gazed at some incoming patrons standing at the reservation desk.  
  
Miki inverted a curious glare at her. "Why only somewhat happy to be back?"  
  
"Nothing..never mind what I said." Juri pretended to look through her small black purse for something, and then began glossing her pert lips with wine red lipstick.  
  
"So how's life with Shiori-san?" Miki asked after taking a sip of water.  
  
Juri's facial expression grew grave and quiet. She looked into Miki's aqua- eyes and his eyebrows furrowed together with concern.  
  
"Are you alright sempia? Did I say something wrong?" Miki was getting nervous. Juri looked a bit upset.  
  
She looked away from him. "There isn't a life with Shiori anymore." Her voiced sounding despaired.  
  
"Why? I thought you two were happy together." The pianist inclined closer to the table.  
  
"We were for a few years, but things fell apart and feeling got hurts." Juri took a deep breath and continued talking.  
  
"After I decided to become a full time model and Shiori accepted partnership with the law firm she was working for things started to go downhill for us. I mean I was always traveling. Sometime I would gone for 2- 3 months doing photo shoots and run way shows....Juri voiced trailed off and she looked down at the pale ring band on her now un-accessorized left hand breaking eye contact with Miki....we never had time for each other.  
  
Miki shook his head. "Is that why you guys are divorcing? I-I- I don't see how...,"  
  
Juri interjected and put her long slender hand on his. "Miki-kun, Shiori cheated on me that's why we are ending our relationship. I..." Juri sighed, "I can't trust her anymore. I can't keep forgiving her. I have to draw a line somewhere you know."  
  
Miki leaned back in his chair in awe. He knew how much Juri loved her. How could Shiori ruin their relationship like that?  
  
Miki just stared at Juri's depressed expression before asking. "What happened? I mean how did you find out about the infidelity?"  
  
Juri brought her glassy hazel eyes to meet with his aqua eyes.  
  
"It happened about 8 months ago. I was in the Bahamas doing a magazine swimsuit shoot when I got a phone call from Shiori. She was supposed to come down and watch my photo shoot but instead she decided to take on another case instead. I mean I knew she loved being a lawyer, but we had planned for her to come out and she chose her 'clients' over me once again."  
  
"We got in an argument about it over the telephone and we said some unpleasant things to one another. I mean it was not like she had to take the case, she could have very well given it to one of her co-workers. Anyway, we were angry at each and I didn't call her for almost a week."  
  
Miki leaned in closer to Juri for an earful.  
  
"Well, I told my agent about the incident and he had arranged for me to take a few days off from the photo shoot, so I could patch things up with Shiori. I decided to surprise her, so I took a long flight from the Bahamas to Tokyo the next day."  
  
Juri voice started to quiver more as she told the story. "When I arrived in Tokyo, I called Shiori's law firm to make sure she wasn't in her office and she wasn't. I took a cab to our penthouse home."  
  
Juri started rubbing her eyebrows nervously.  
  
"When I arrived home that's when I saw it." Juri looked up at the restaurant ceiling shaking her head at the memories.  
  
"What did you see Juri-san? Please continue it will make you feel better if you talk about it." Miki gave a reassuring smile and Juri nodded.  
  
"Shiori.... was stark naked...fucking our personal trainer 'Ken' on our leather sofa. I- I..," Juri shook her head and clinched her fist.  
  
"My heart stopped completely at that moment and I think I even passed out right then and there. The next thing I knew Shiori was hovered over me in our bed crying and apologizing. And that's when I slapped the hell out of her."  
  
"I am so sorry Juri-san that you had to go through that. It must have been hard on you." Miki closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"It's okay, I mean I am somewhat over it now, really," Juri smiled, "thanks Miki-kun for listening."  
  
"So what about you Miki, got a special 'someone' in your life?" Miki flushed a deep red.  
  
"Well not really, I haven't dated in over a year." Miki stuttered and looked at his rolex watch. Juri smiled at how boyish Miki looked when he was nervous or embarrassed.  
  
"You know I have a friend who is a plastic surgeon to all the stars..." Miki looked at Juri puzzling. "And no I haven't had any plastic surgery done, 'like I need it'...but anyway she would be perfect for you Miki-kun."  
  
"I don't know Juri..I mean it's rather nice of you but..." Juri interrupted.  
  
"Maybe you are still pursuing a certain 'shining thing' from your past?" Juri leaned closer to meet clear blue eyes.  
  
"I am afraid I don't understand what you mean sempia," Miki said nervously, but he had a feeling where this was going.  
  
"Don't try and play dumb Miki, you know 'who' I am talking about." Juri leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. "You still have feelings for the former 'dueling prize possession'.  
  
Miki's eyes widen in amazement. "How do you know of her still existence?"  
  
"That's irrelevant, besides, why didn't you tell me you where still involve with Tenjou and Himemiya after all this time?" Juri questioned.  
  
"Well, they like to keep a low profile, away from former Ohtori students. And for the record, I am not looking for my 'shining thing' anymore. Anthy is married to Utena so we just all decided to be friends." Miki spat out kind of abruptly and his voiced rose a bit.  
  
Juri arched her eyebrows. "Okay, okay calmed down Miki-kun. I didn't mean anything about it. I was just curious about your relationship with those two."  
  
"Oh, sorry for getting harsh Juri-san, I've been friends with them for the past two years. I never told you because...well...you know..uhmm," Miki started to stammer.  
  
Juri put her hands over his. "I know why you didn't tell, so no need to explain yourself any further."  
  
The waiter approached there table with the entrees. "Your salad madam and your fettuccini sir." He placed the plates on the table. Juri and Miki both bowed at the waiter.  
  
While quietly eating their food; Miki broke the silence. "So about your doctor friend, you mentioned earlier. What's her name?"  
  
Juri smiled. "Her name is Dr. Ami Mizuna. You guys would make the perfect couple."  
  
Miki blushed.  
  
****Downtown Convention Center****  
  
Saionji drives into the convention center parking lot and parks his leaf green Honda 1100 ACE Motorcycle in the parking space. Saionji takes his black helmet off and places it on the bike. His violet eyes glance at the two story pasty white building and he takes a deep breath.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Saionji mutters, then turns and opens a dark brown leather sack on his motorcycle. He removes a book he bought just moments earlier from a local book store.  
  
The green haired man glides his finger across the title of the book cover. "Miracles, huh," he flashes a smirk and shakes his head.  
  
"It will probably take a miracle for this seduction to work. Damn why I did I even agree to help that bastard Touga." Saionji curses as he began walking into the building.  
  
****TBC****  
  
Chapter XI: Confrontation (Anthy and Saionji finally met WOOT) 


	11. Part XI Foregivened

Chapter XI: Forgiveness  
  
Saionji walks into the two story ivory building. He isn't sure if he should even go through with the situation.  
  
'I haven't spent much of the money Touga gave to me, being that the only thing I bought is a new motorcycle and a few new clothes.' Saionji thought as he stood at the automatic doorway and watches it slowly depart open for his entrance.  
  
Saionji stood in the doorway and sighs with slight nervousness. He did want to see her again despite his agreement with his ex-sparring partner. It had been so long since he has seen her and he didn't want to meet her again under such circumstances. Siaonji holds the book he bought for the signing tight by his side. His hands were mildly damp.  
  
The green haired man turns on his heels in uncertainty; his mind tugging against going through with this whole ordeal. Just as Saionji is about to walk back to his vehicle his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Going somewhere Kyouchi," answers the sensual deep voice.  
  
"How did you...what are you doing, spying on me now!" Siaonji's voice rose. A few pedestrians walking by glare at him.  
  
"We made a deal and of course I am watching you. You think I just gave you all that money for free. This is your chance to make your move on her."  
  
"Fine then," Siaonji squeezes the small portable phone tightly in the palm of his hand. He wants to throw the damn thing hard against the ground, but instead he grits his teeth.  
  
"Well get back in there. The signing will be over in an hour and a half."  
  
Saionji clenches his left fist and clicks the cell phone off annoyingly, shoving it back into his black leather pants pocket.  
  
"How dare that red-headed prick keep tabs on me," the green haired man mumbles as he turns back and walks into the building.  
  
Saionji looks around the huge crowded room curiously. There were people and tables everywhere with lines of people waiting to get their books signed by various authors. He didn't have a clue which table to approach. There were at least ten different authors at this book signing convention.  
  
Saionji cracks his neck and starts walking towards the table in the far left corner of the room, just in time for a young teenaged girl to bump into him.  
  
The green haired man stumbles back just a tad. "Hey girl, watch where you are going!" Siaonji was already pissed enough.  
  
"Sorry-sorry sir, I-I didn't see you," the girl stutters embarrassingly, as she bends down to pick up her purse and book.  
  
Siaonji shake his head and gentleman-like offers, "Let me pick those up for you. I am sorry for being rude." Saionji crouches down and picks up the girl's belongings.  
  
The girl brushes down her dress. "Thank you very much sir," the girl smiles as she looks up into his violet eyes. Saionji gives a soft smirk back.  
  
He hands her the purse first. Just as he gives the girl the book he glances at the title. "Miracles," he whispers.  
  
"Did you get this book signed yet?" He asks the girl, just before she manages to walk off towards the exit.  
  
"Yes I did. The author is over there at that table." The girl points her finger in the direction.  
  
Saionji glances at the long line and grumbles. "Well thanks for the directions." He bows at the girl then walks and gets in the line.  
  
Saionji looks down at his digital wrist watch and curses. "Damn is this line going to move or what? This place closes in less than an hour."  
  
Saionji pats his leather clad left foot against the smooth marble floor impatiently waiting aimlessly for the people to hurry up. Saionji steps out the line a bit to get a glimpse at the authors sitting at the table. He frown his face as he couldn't see anyone save for the many people obscuring his view.  
  
It's not like him to be so impatient, but seeing her again was making him so very anxious. Saionji takes a deep breath to calm is nerves. He removes the book from under his arm and opens it. He read the dedication written on the first page softly aloud. "This book is dedicated to all those who do not believe in miracles. Believe me they do happen. You just have yet to experience one."  
  
Saionji smiles at this quote and closes the book frivolously shut. He places the book back under his arm and glances at the 50 something people standing in front of him.  
  
"Fuck this. I don't have all freakin' day to stand in line." Saionji got out the line and starts to walk to the front of the line. He glances at an older gentleman and tosses his long green locks aside. Saionji cuts in front of the older man, who suddenly frowns upon him.  
  
The older man taps Siaonji on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but what do you think you are doing?"  
  
Saionji turns his head around to face the man. "I am cutting in front of you. I hope you do not mind." He flashes a slight smile and furrows his eyebrows.  
  
The man starts pointing his finger at Saionji in protest. "Look freak I do mind. You can't go around cutting in front of people. I have been waiting here for.." Saionji grabs his finger and whispers irritatingly.  
  
"Look I don't care how long you've been waiting here, but I need to see the author of this book. So could you drop it and shut the hell up, please." He sighs deeply and turns to face the front of the line. The older man looks blankly at Saionji's back, but doesn't dare open his mouth.  
  
Saionji fiddles with the keys in his pocket fretfully. There were three people ahead of him now. Soon he would be next in line to see 'her'. Siaonji looks around at all the people in the convention center, then down at his watch.  
  
"Good only 30 more minutes before the signing is over. That gives me ample time to talk to her." He smiles nervously and before he knew it he was just one person away from approaching her. Time quickly diminishes and it is now his turn in line, but the green haired kendo master was suddenly mesmerized by the vision of loveliness before him.  
  
"Next please," Anthy softly announce not looking up and Saionji hands her his book breaking out of his daze.  
  
"How should I address this book signature?" Anthy said with the ink pen ready to write, yet not looking up at the fan in front of her.  
  
Saionji smiles playfully as an old ideal pops into his head. "Address it as: To my dearest Kyouchi Saionji, the love of my life."  
  
Anthy quickly started writing, repeating what was said to her. "To my dearest Kyouchi Saion..."Her pen stops moving and her head snap up suddenly.  
  
Siaonji stood before her. He leaned down on the table, pressing his palms against it and stares into her sea-green eyes. Anthy stares back. Her body froze from his unexpected presence.  
  
"Are you going to finish writing my statement?" Saionji was grinning as he watched her shocked expression. "Right of course." Anthy takes her eyes away from him and quickly scribble in the book. She hands it back to him. Saionji straightens up and grabs the book. Anthy tugs against it.  
  
"What are you doing here Kyouchi-san?" She asks before letting go of the book.  
  
Saionji smiles and opens the book. "Well, I am here to see you of course." Saionji contorts his face a bit as he read what Anthy wrote in his book.  
  
"To my dearest Kyouchi Saionji, enjoy. What happened to 'the love of my life'?"  
  
"Well you are not the love of my life Kyouchi," Anthy smiles and looks up at his tall erect form.  
  
Saionji peers at her handwritten signature in the book and then into her bright green eyes. "Hmm, I guess not 'Tenjou Anthy'. I guess some things never change do they?"  
  
Anthy shrugs and arches her violet eyebrows. "I guess not."  
  
The older man standing behind the kendo master taps his shoulder. "Could you please hurry up; the convention center is closing in five minutes."  
  
Saionji turns his head towards the man and gives him a pissed off look. "Do you mind? I am having a conversation with this beautiful author here. So could you mind your own business?"  
  
Anthy just shakes her head at her former schoolmate's rudeness. The lavender-haired princess gestures for the older man to give her the book. Saionji steps to the side of the table closer to the former rose bride as the man moves up towards the table. He hands her the book.  
  
Anthy signs the book and gives the man an apologetic smile. The man bowed.  
  
"Thanks so much," then he gives Saionji an evil look, before walking off. Saionji just rolls his violet eyes and sighs.  
  
"That was rather mean of you Kyouchi. You're going to scare off my fans and here I thought perhaps you've changed." Anthy gives him a disappointing expression.  
  
Saionji glares into those bright eyes of hers and feels his heart implode with disappointment. He didn't want her to think he was same rude and arrogant jerk she had known at Ohtori.  
  
"Anthy, I am sorry I didn't..." Just as the kendo master was about to apologize an intercom announcement sounded throughout the convention center: [Announcer: "The convention center is now close. Have a nice day everyone."]  
  
There is a lot of depressing moans. As all the adoring readers who didn't get their books signed starts exiting the building.  
  
"Well I guess I should gather my stuff and head home now," Anthy starts tossing books and stationary supplies into a box beside her chair.  
  
Saionji, trying to be the gentleman, decided to help her. "Let me take care of this for you."  
  
Anthy looked down into Saionji's dark violet eyes as he bends down and picks up the box. She arches her eyebrows as though unsure of Siaonji's earnestness. Saionji looks back casually and she tosses him a smile.  
  
"Okay you can help." Anthy stands up from the chair she is sitting in.  
  
"Where do you want me to take this box?" Saionji asks as he watches her grab her purse. She tosses her long silk amethyst hair over her shoulder before turning to face him. Her emerald eyes sparkles at him.  
  
"To my car of course," Saionji nearly lost control of himself from how beautiful and regal she looks. It was like she a totally different person, than he had remembered. He stands there engrossed in her radiant beauty as she starts walking toward the exit. And he starts pondering how a 'princess' like Anthy ended up with an annoying 'tomboy' like Tenjou.  
  
"Kyouchi are you coming?" Anthy asks.  
  
The green-haired man broke from his trance and answers, "Oh yeah, sorry about that."  
  
They start walking side by side in total silence. Saionji spare a few glances at the lavender-haired princess out of the corner of his eye. Yet Anthy remain completely composed and focus, not even offering a kind word.  
  
'I wonder if she despises me. I know I deserve that much from her. I wasn't the least bit kind to her back at Ohtori. But if this plan is going to work I have to speak up.' Siaonji thought as they continue their walk to Anthy's automobile.  
  
They approach the exit door and Saionji rushes up and pushes it open for Anthy. She smiles at him. Just as she passes by his tall figure he grabs her arm.  
  
"Anthy, I am sorry for how I acted in the past towards you and that tomboy," Anthy furrow her eyebrows at the last word. "I mean Tenjou, sorry." Saionji stutters the whole statement.  
  
Anthy lightly removes her arm from his grasp and looks at him in a slightly surprised notion. Saionji couldn't even look at her. He feels like a helpless child waiting to be forgiven. She sees something different about him, something she hadn't expected. Her former dueling champion was actually embarrassed and sincere in his words.  
  
Anthy tilts his head towards hers and beams at him. "I accept your apology Kyouchi-san."  
  
Saionji couldn't contain himself. He drops the box and surprisingly hugs Anthy. Anthy didn't know what to do, but she hugs him back.  
  
"I am so glad you accepted. I thought you hated me."  
  
"No I don't hate you, but I am glad you apologized. That's all I wanted to hear from you."  
  
Saionji smiles and picks up the box. They continue walking towards the parking lot. Anthy removes her car keys from her purse and point it at her silver Lexus, disabling the car alarm. She opens the trunk and Saionji places the box inside.  
  
Saionji shut the trunk closed and leans up against the expensive vehicle. He turns to Anthy and takes her tan hands in his.  
  
"I know I can't change the past, but I would like to make up for all my wrong doing towards you by taking you out to dinner."  
  
Just as Anthy is about to protest, Saionji places his index finger against her lips.  
  
"I know you are married to T-T-Tenjou-kun," Saionji had to stutter Utena's name. He still can't quite believe they are together. "It's just a friendly dinner. It's all I can do as a peace offering to you. Please say you will accept."  
  
He beams at her with cool violet eyes. Anthy couldn't refuse; perhaps he really is being an actual gentleman.  
  
"Well I guess having dinner with you won't be so bad, I accept."  
  
Saionji kisses her hand. "How about this upcoming Thursday and you can chose any restaurant."  
  
"Thursday is just fine."  
  
Saionji removes a pen and paper out if his shirt pocket and writes down his telephone number. He gestures for Anthy to write hers down as well. They exchange numbers. With that done Saionji walks toward his motorcycle and puts on his helm.  
  
"I'll call you to set up a time." He yells before driving off.  
  
Anthy waves before opening door of her car and getting in.  
  
*****TBC*****  
  
Chapter XII: Arrival 


	12. Part XII Preparation

Chapter XII: Arrival  
  
Anthy arrives home in the late afternoon and sees her prince sprawled out on the living room floor with one of her legs stretch behind her. Anthy just smiles and tosses her purse and keys on the end table beside the door.  
  
The violet -haired princess approaches her prince. "So how did your jogging go my love?"  
  
Utena discontinues her stretching and leans up a bit from her position on the carpeted floor. "Oh Anthy you're home. I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Utena grabs Anthy who's standing above her and pulls her down atop her on the floor. Utena smiles and embraces her princess. "My jogging went well. I ran 4 miles today."  
  
Anthy breaks away from Utena's tight embrace and stares into her sky blue eyes. She brushes some lightly damp pink stands from her face. "That's good and I am glad you enjoyed your run love."  
  
Utena kisses her princess softly on the lips. "So how did the book convention go?"  
  
Anthy pushes Utena's body down on the floor and sits up, still straddling her. "It was interesting, quite interesting if I may add." Utena props up onto her elbows and arches one pink eyebrow with curiosity.  
  
"Really, what was so interesting about it?" Utena asks playing with the hem of Anthy's knee length white skirt.  
  
Anthy fingers slowly glides up Utena's chest and she grabs the zipper of Utena's windbreaker jacket. She starts to fiddle with it. "Well I met someone from our past."  
  
Utena looks up into Anthy's emerald green eyes momentarily, then asks, "Really, who?"  
  
"Uhmm, why don't you guess?" Anthy smiles playfully at Utena, who grumbles and tosses her head back in distress.  
  
"Himemiya, you know I don't like guessing games. I never guess right on the first try anyway." Anthy leans down and whispers against her prince's lips almost touching them. Utena can feel her warm breath against her lips which causes her to blush.  
  
"Just one guess Utena-sama," Anthy whispers seductively and inclines back up. Utena takes a deep breath and finally gives in.  
  
"Okay, okay, just one guess," Anthy smiles, knowing how much control she had over her pink-haired prince.  
  
"Utena bites her bottom lip and thinks for a bit before answering. "Alright..uhm..you meet Santa Claus!" Utena starts chuckling. Anthy shakes her head and pouts a bit. "That's not fair Utena. You didn't even try to guess correctly."  
  
"You said I get one guess and did my best." Utena grins evilly. "So tell me who you meet today."  
  
"Okay. Well I met Kyouchi this afternoon at the book convention." Utena sits up, bracing her hands firmly against the cream carpeted floor. "Really, what was he doing there?"  
  
Anthy shugs slightly, "He said he was there to see me." Utena rolls her eyes. "That's all he said?" Anthy smiles a bit as she notices a bit of envy in her prince. "No, he actually apologized to me for the way he acted in the past."  
  
"Well that's a turning point even for Saionji." Utena said with a playful smirk.  
  
"And, uhm, he also asked me out to dinner for Thursday night. I hope you don't mind me going. He said it's to make up for all his wrong doing, but if you do not want me to go, then I will not attend." Anthy traces her left index finger around Utena's lips softly.  
  
"Anthy you know I don't mind; it wouldn't be fair of me to say no being that I had lunch with Touga a month ago. I trust you love, always."  
  
"Really, its okay?" Anthy asks. Utena nods.  
  
Anthy pushes Utena back down on the floor slowly. Utena cooperates and declines slowly until she's laying flat against the living room floor. Anthy bends down and kisses her prince softly then she whispers against her lips, "You love me?"  
  
Utena whispers breathily, "Yes, always my princess." Anthy moves her wet lips to kiss Utena's neck, as her right hand glides down to Utena's jacket zipper.  
  
"You will not ever leave me," the amethyst haired princess whispers in her lovers ear softly. Utena shudders at the feel of warm breath against her neck and ear, "Not ever, because I need you."  
  
Anthy moves back and kisses her lover's soft wet rose lips. "Why do you need me?" Anthy asks between breaths. Utena gasps as Anthy breaks the erotic kiss, "Because you complete me." Anthy smiles seductively. "You complete me too."  
  
Utena smiles and pulls her wife down towards her lips and French kisses her hard. Anthy starts slowly unzipping Utena's windbreaker jacket revealing her dark blue sports bra clad against damp ivory skin. Anthy caresses Utena's breasts. She can feel Utena's arousal through her athletic bra.  
  
They continued to kiss deeply and Utena decides to take advantage of the situation by moving her hands up Anthy's smooth thigh going underneath her skirt. Anthy breaks the kiss and ventures down to kiss her prince's collar bone. Utena sighs softly at her wife's touch. Utena's hand makes it to her princess's small waist. The pink haired prince grabs the waistband of Anthy's silk bikini-cut panties and slowly starts to pull them down.  
  
Anthy's smiles wickedly and stops kissing her lover. She sits up and grabs Utena's busy hands. "You know what Utena, you should take a shower. You are all sweaty from your jog."  
  
Utena frowns as she doesn't like to be teased.  
  
Anthy gets off her prince's lap and stretches. Utena sighs and looks into her wife's emerald eyes. "You know you're right Himemiya, I do need to shower." Utena stands up and stretches her arms over her head.  
  
"Good, I'll start preparing dinner, while you shower," Anthy states and walks towards the kitchen. Utena flashes a smile slyly and suddenly appears in front of her wife's pathway. Anthy flinches a bit at Utena's sudden movement.  
  
"You know you should stop doing that." Anthy grins and shakes her head in awe.  
  
"Well being a prince has its advantages and besides you are not getting off that easily." Utena grabs Anthy right hand. "Really," Anthy fakes being surprised.  
  
Utena nods. "You're going to take a shower with me and then we are going to finish what you started. Utena pulls Anthy into the bathroom with her.  
  
*****Thursday Evening******  
  
Saionji is driving down the road gazing at various houses he pass on his motorcycle. He slows down a bit as he approaches a cozy looking white and blue one-story house. He pulls into the driveway and hops off his motorcycle taking off his helmet. The green haired man smoothes out his black khaki slacks and green silk shirt that's slightly open revealing his masculine chest. He removes a piece of paper from his back pocket and looks at.  
  
"1202 Hasseigaku Drive. Hmm, this must be the place." Saionji notes as he looks at the address on the mailbox. He turns and sees a small lake behind the house and nods. "Yup this is it. She said they live by a lake," he mumbles.  
  
Saionji nervously approaches the front porch. He notices red, white and pink roses planted on either side of the concrete steps. He feels a bit nauseous as he looks at the flowers. "It's just like them to plant roses. Hmm, lilies would suite them better." He shakes head and sighs.  
  
Saionji makes it to the front door and takes a deep breath. "This is it. Damn why am I so nervous anyway." The green haired man checks his reflection in the curtained window to the right of the door and runs his fingers through his long wavy hair.  
  
" Maybe I should cut it. Nah, I don't have time to think of such things right now." He straightens up his posture and pushes the small doorbell.  
  
Saionji waits for a few minutes, but hears nothing. He looks around the neatly decorated porch and then he steps back from the door a bit and notices a garage on the left-hand side of the house. He peeks inside.  
  
"Her car is here, I hope she didn't forget about our outing." Saionji walks back up the porch and pushes the doorbell again.  
  
Saionji waits impatiently for an answer. He veers thought the windows but couldn't see anything due to the curtains being closed. "Maybe I should call her with my cellular." He digs into his pocket for his cell phone, just in time to hear some faint footsteps approach the door.  
  
Saionji head snaps up as Anthy opens the door wearing a rather short lavender bathrobe. Damp waves of amethyst hair cascading down her face and back. Her body glistened with water.  
  
"I am sorry Kyouchi, I didn't hear the doorbell ring. I was still in the shower as you can tell." She chuckles a bit.  
  
"Please come in." Saionji steps into the cozy house, his eyes staring holes into the beauty before him.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry. I am a bit early anyways." Saionji replies putting his hands into his pant pockets.  
  
Anthy takes him into her living room. "Please make yourself comfortable Kyouchi. I am going finish getting dressed."  
  
Saionji nods. "Sure take your time. I am in no rush."  
  
The kendo master watches the amethyst haired princess leave the room. Then he curses to himself. "Damn you Kiryuu for making me agree to do such a deceitful act."  
  
Saionji flops down onto the cream-colored plush sofa and frowns at himself. "I can't believe I am actually going through with this." Saionji sits up in the sofa and slides closer to the coffee table in front of him. The table was nicely decorated with a vase of white roses and two small rose teacups. Saionji runs his fingers across the white rose petals. Then he lowers his eyesight and notices magazines on the second level of the coffee table.  
  
"Maybe I'll read while I wait for her to finish dressing."  
  
Saionji starts scanning thought the magazines, trying to find one even remotely interesting to him.  
  
"Lawn and Garden, definitely Anthy's read." "Classical music and Instrumentals, yuck."  
  
"Fitness fanatic, Tenjou's no doubt." "Glamour, can't picture that tomboy reading this."  
  
"Sports Illustrated, thank goodness for Tenjou. I guess this will have to do for the time being."  
  
Saionji starts reading the magazine aimlessly. He actually wasn't really into casual reading at the moment, but he needed something to divert his attention and mild feelings of guilt.  
  
Saionji continued to thumb through the magazine, but his interest start tattering so he rose from the sofa and stretched his legs. He notices a small fireplace across the room with a mantel above it. The shelf fixture was decorated with picture frames of the dueling champion and former rose bride.  
  
Saionji walks toward the mantel to admire the photos up close. He picks up a black and white framed picture that seemed older than the rest. The picture was definitely taken at Ohtori some years ago; he could tell by their attire and bit younger appearance. "Odd it seems like someone is cut from the picture," the green haired man whispered softly noticing the ridged scissor cut around the edge of the picture.  
  
Saionji chuckles softly suspecting the person cut from the picture was the chairman. "What a bastard he was."  
  
The kendo master moves along and picks up another photo. He is curious and mildly bored anyway. It was a more recent looking photograph of Utena wearing a basketball uniform with her arm around Anthy. They were both holding up a peace sign.  
  
Saionji shakes his head, "Same ole' Tenjou with that happy go lucky smile on her face, bah." Saionji peers closer to the picture and notices the name on Utena's jersey. "Tokyo University must be a college picture."  
  
Saionji places the picture back on the mantel; just as he is about to pick up another photo, Anthy walks into the living room, still dressed in her lavender bathrobe. He turns around hastily and slightly startled from hearing her voice.  
  
"You don't mind waiting another 20 to 30 minutes; I have one more thing to do." She asks with a soft smile.  
  
Saionji looks into her emerald eyes and smiles back. "Of course not, I am fine. Don't rush on my account."  
  
She nods. "Alright, I just don't want to keep you waiting is all. I promise I will not take much longer."  
  
****TBC**** 


End file.
